Derrière ses yeux bleus
by Velleda Rouge
Summary: Un nouveau membre rejoint SG-1 et met en péril la cohésion de l'équipe.
1. Elle fait le travail

**Derrière ses yeux bleus**

Résumé : Un nouveau membre rejoint SG-1 et met en péril la cohésion de l'équipe.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate SG-1 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à la MGM/UA et à leurs auteurs. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs, les auteurs ou n'importe qui impliqué dans l'univers Stargate. C'est purement de la fiction. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture, mon seul salaire étant les reviews. Les personnages de Colin Chase, de Gaisma et de Sgothan/Gaisma, quant à eux, m'appartiennent. Si vous souhaitez les utiliser pour une de vos fanfictions, cela serait avec plaisir APRES m'avoir demandée l'autorisation.

Stargate SG1's universe and its characters don't belong to me : they belong to MGM/UA and its authors. I'm not intending to discredit the actors, writers or anyone involved with Stargate. It is purely and just fiction. My own renumeration to write it is to have some reviews or feedbacks. The characters of Colin Chase, Sgothan/Dorcha and Gaisma belong to me. If you want to use them for one of your fanfictions, it's okay after to notice me and ask for permission.

Rating : T voire M.

Warning : Probables futures scènes de violence.

Genre : Général, Aventure, Drame & Romance.

Pairing : S. Carter, J. O'Neill & A. Reynolds.

Situation : Ma fiction pourrait s'intégrer dans la saison 4.

Note de l'auteur : 31/12/16: j'ai corrigé les fautes d'orthographe des dix premiers chapitres.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **«Elle fait le travail d'une équipe de fouines à elle seule ! »**

« Comme vous le savez, le Pentagone nous demande déjà depuis quelques mois d'intégrer un nouveau scientifique à SG-1 afin de seconder le Major Carter. » commença le général.

SG-1 était réunie autour de la longue table rouge et noire qui trônait au centre de la salle de briefing. Le Général George Hammond avait convié l'équipe afin de leur présenter leur nouvel équipier. En effet, le Pentagone avait demandé à ce qu'un autre scientifique intègre l'équipe d'exploration originelle. Un silence gêné s'était installé entre les membres de l'équipe. Ils savaient ô combien le général avait repoussé ce jour malgré les vives protestations de ses supérieurs. Il avait beau argué que la cohésion de ses hommes pourrait s'en trouver gênée, mais cela ne réussit pas à les convaincre. Pour eux, un autre scientifique pourrait certainement augmenter le rendement des découvertes.

« Mon Général, sauf votre respect, hésita le colonel poivre et sel, nous avons déjà Carter. Un autre scientifique nous serait inutile, elle fait le travail d'une équipe de fouines à elle seule ! »

L'intéressée rougit face au compliment de son supérieur. Elle savait sa haine des scientifiques puisqu'elle en avait fait les frais lors de son premier jour. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire, accentuant la gêne de la jeune femme.

« Je sais Colonel, je suis du même avis que vous…

— A la bonne heure, interrompit-il. Nous pouvons y aller ?

— Cela n'est pas si facile que cela. Je dois obéir aux ordres et ces ordres viennent maintenant du président.

— Moi qui pensais qu'il nous aimait bien, pesta Jack. »

Cette remarque fit de nouveau sourire son second. Son esprit dévia maintenant vers celui-ci.

« J'ai cependant réussi à obtenir qu'il soit de l'Air Force, tout comme le Major. Je vous présente le Major Colin Chase. »

A son nom, Sam devint blanche et ne put retenir un long soupir qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gémissement de douleur. Elle alla jusqu'à hyper ventiler. Cela n'échappa à son supérieur direct qui l'a regarda avec inquiétude.

« Carter, vous allez bien ? »

Elle tremblait maintenant et des larmes commencèrent à perler. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour confirmer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le général avait bien parlé de Colin…

« Mon Général, je ne me sens pas très bien, je peux quitter le briefing ? demanda-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

\- Oui, permission accordée Major. N'hésitez pas à vous rendre à l'infirmerie… »

Sans plus attendre, elle quitta la salle précipitamment. Elle s'étonna elle-même de sa cadence, elle ne pensait pas en avoir la force. Dans la salle de briefing, le général détailla l'expression d'inquiétude qui déformait les traits de son second.

« Monsieur, permission de la suivre ? » demanda le colonel.

Un hochement de tête du général fut la seule réponse à sa question. Il se mit à courir, percutant à son passage plusieurs personnes sans pour autant s'en préoccuper. Il fut suivi de près par Daniel qui semblait tout aussi perturbé par le comportement plus qu'étrange de son amie. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour rattraper la jeune femme.

« Carter… » se risqua-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Sam continuait son chemin sans prêter la moindre attention à son supérieur hiérarchique direct. Elle semblait déterminée. Alors, le colonel lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. La scientifique avait le visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Lâchez-moi ! » hurla la jeune femme.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers une scène que personne n'aurait imaginée : une dispute entre les deux personnes les plus importantes du SGC, une dispute entre le Colonel Jack O'Neill et le Major Samantha Carter. Tandis qu'il la fixait avec une moue surprise, elle lui daigna un regard haineux.

« Carter… Sam, vous allez bien ? »

On pouvait aisément imaginer les éclairs que lançaient les yeux du major.

« Ah, maintenant, c'est Sam ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, Colonel ? Elle appuya volontairement sur le dernier mot. Qu'est-ce que l'état de votre bon petit second peut vous faire ?

— Justement, vous êtes mon second et c'est mon devoir de m'inquiéter de votre état de santé, que ce soit physique et psychologique. Il fit de même en appuyant volontairement sur le mot « psychologique » ce qui eut comme résultat de faire sortir le major de ses gonds.

— Alors, c'est ça selon vous ? Je suis folle ? Elle lâcha cela avec un dégoût non feint. C'est toujours pareil avec vous les hommes, les filles ne sont que des hystériques névrosées. Vous ne vous remettez jamais en question ! »

Un attroupement s'était maintenant formé autour des deux protagonistes si bien que cela alerta le général.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, Carter.

— Non, c'est vrai, vous ne l'avez pas dit mais, vous l'avez pensé. Comme vous tous ici, hein ! »

Son regard quitta celui du colonel pour se poser sur l'assemblée qu'elle venait tout juste de remarquer.

« Oui, la pauvre petite Carter a perdu les pédales, reprit la jeune femme. La pauvre petite…

— Cela suffit Major », la coupa le colonel.

Visiblement, il perdit patience face à l'énervement injustifié et aux paroles incohérentes de la femme qu'il considérait comme la personne la plus intelligente de l'univers. Elle était loin d'être folle et cela le rendit triste qu'elle puisse penser ainsi à de sa personne.

« Non, on ne va pas s'arrêter là, reprit-elle de plus belle.

— Major, cela suffit. Allez maintenant dans vos quartiers si vous ne voulez pas finir aux arrêts.

— Ce n'est pas un colonel de pacotille qui va me dicter ma conduite !

— Dois-je vous rappeler Major que je suis votre supérieur ? Ou avez-vous besoin d'un petit rappel ? Je suis sûre que la cour martiale s'en fera un plaisir.

— Vous n'oseriez pas ? Elle le mettait maintenant au défi.

— Non, mais moi, je le ferai. »

L'intervention du général fit se disperser l'attroupement.

« Maintenant Major, vous allez vous rendre sur-le-champ dans vos quartiers. Vous n'en sortirez que pour vous rendre au mess afin de vous restaurer. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Sam se dégagea de l'emprise qu'avait encore le colonel sur son bras et partit en direction de ses quartiers. Le colonel, blême, fit face au général. Il ne comprenait décidément pas le comportement de son second.

« Mon Général, je prends l'entière responsabilité de cette…

— Mésentente, continua l'archéologue qui avait assisté à cette scène plus qu'étrange.

— Oui, c'est ça, merci Daniel.

— Colonel, cela n'est pas nécessaire » acquiesça le général.

Ils reprirent tous les trois la direction de la salle de briefing où les attendaient maintenant Teal'c et le Major Colin Chase. Ce dernier était un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

« Comment va le Major Carter ? s'enquiert Teal'c.

— Euh mieux, enfin, je suppose » hésita Daniel.

Le Jaffa hocha la tête et ils prirent tous place. Le silence fut brisé par le général.

« Colonel, Dr Jackson, Teal'c, je vous présente le Major Colin Chase de l'US Air Force. Il est diplômé également de mécanique et de mathématiques. »

L'intéressé se mit au garde-à-vous afin de saluer son nouveau subordonné direct.

« Colonel O'Neill, c'est un plaisir de servir sous vos ordres. J'ai lu avec intérêt tous les rapports de SG-1, Monsieur.

— Général, coupa le colonel, Carter restera mon second ? »

Colin baissa les yeux, il s'attendait plutôt à prendre la place de Carter au vu de l'ancienneté de son grade. Cette attitude n'échappa pas au colonel qui n'hésita pas une seconde à surenchérir. Colin l'intriguait étrangement.

« Sans paraître insubordonné, Monsieur, ça fait maintenant quatre ans que Carter est mon second.

— Colonel, il n'est nullement question de cela. Le Major gardera sa place.

— Tant mieux…

— Revenons à l'intégration du Major Chase, elle est effective dès maintenant. »

Le briefing prit fin sur ces paroles.

* * *

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaît. Si vous avez des remarques, positives comme négatives, n'hésitez pas. De même pour signaler les fautes que j'ai du laisser passer par ci par là.

Les reviews font toujours plaisir ! :) Surtout si elles sont constructives.


	2. Je vais bien

_Hello,_

 _Je vous livre le chapitre 2, en avance d'une semaine étant donné que je suis encore en vacances ! Il est un peu long que le premier mais il sert encore à poser les bases de l'histoire. Il vous faudra patienter quelques chapitres avant qu'il n'y ait vraiment des réponses à vos questions et que cela devienne un peu plus intéressant._

 _Je tenais à remercier_ _ **memethriller, Kro47**_ _et_ _ **Demetra83**_ _de suivre mon histoire, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir qu'elle suscite de l'intérêt !_

 _Je prends ici le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes._

 ** _Pier_** _: Je ne peux pas te dévoiler l'identité de Colin sinon je spoilerai ! Mais patience, tu sauras bientôt le vil personnage qui se cache derrière le beau major !_

 ** _Riro, Sa & Pit_** _: Merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de l'histoire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **« Je vais bien.** **»**

 _Précédemment dans_ _Derrière ses yeux bleus_ _:  
Sur la demande du Pentagone, un nouvel officier a été muté dans SG-1 qui n'est pas inconnu de Sam. Une altercation entre elle et son supérieur s'en suit._

« Le Major Carter est demandée dans le bureau du Général Hammond. Je répète, le Major Carter est demandée dans le bureau du Général Hammond » tonnèrent les hauts parleurs de la base.

Lasse, elle se leva de son lit qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis l'altercation. Elle avait passé sa soirée et sa nuit dans ses quartiers sans pour autant ni se restaurer ni s'endormir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Elle se doutait que son confinement avait pour but premier de la calmer. Sans succès pourtant. L'énervement dont elle faisait preuve depuis hier avait coupé toute faim. Elle se pressa afin de ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps son supérieur. Son attitude, qu'elle estimait légitime, avait probablement mis à rude épreuve les nerfs du général. Elle s'attendait à prendre un avertissement pour insubordination. De toute façon, si ce n'était pas le général qui lui attribuerait, ce serait forcément le colonel qui le ferait. Elle avait quand même remis en cause son autorité et cela devant témoins ! Elle se hâta de traverser la base, évitant au maximum les regards curieux que lui lancèrent les personnes qu'elle croisait. S'ils n'avaient pas vu sa petite crise, ils avaient dû l'apprendre. Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans la base. Et d'autant plus vite lorsque cela concernait Jack et elle. Elle arriva au bureau du général qui lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Mon Général » fit-elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

D'un geste, le général la fit mettre au repos. Il tenait à parler à sa filleule et non au major.

« Asseyez-vous. J'aimerai savoir comment vous vous sentez. »

Bien qu'il semblait sincère, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'attitude hypocrite du chauve. Comment pouvait-il lui demander comment elle allait alors qu'il l'avait fait enfermer dans ses quartiers depuis hier soir ?

« Je vais bien, mon Général, assura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le général.

— Permettez-moi d'en douter. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Sa question la mit hors d'elle.

« Non, mon Général.

— Non mon Général ? répéta-t-il incrédule.

— Non, mon Général », insista l'astrophysicienne.

Le général la toisa, visiblement très étonné de son comportement. Sam n'avait jamais reçu aucun blâme, son dossier étant irréprochable. Tous ses anciens supérieurs avaient été satisfaits par son comportement et ses compétences. Son dossier ne tarissait pas d'éloges. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'autre de la fille du grand Général Jacob Carter ?

« Major désirez-vous un blâme pour insubordination ? »

La réplique la refroidit directement. Allait-elle risquer sa carrière justement pour une altercation avec son supérieur ?

« Je suis désolée mon Général. Je vous présente mes excuses face à mon comportement inapproprié pour un officier de mon rang. Je suis quelque peu fatiguée ces temps-ci.

— Je comprends Major. J'ai eu peur de devoir vous faire subir une évaluation psychologique. »

Elle tiqua sur ce dernier mot. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à la prendre pour une folle ? D'abord le colonel et maintenant, le général. Si ça continuait, sa carrière ne ferait pas long feu. Mais en même temps, si elle se faisait renvoyer, elle mettrait le plus de distance possible entre ce fou de Colin et elle. Sa carrière l'importait peu si elle devait travailler avec cet homme qu'elle détestait tant. Mais, peut-être suffisait-il de changer d'équipe ? Mais que dire dans ce cas au général ? Elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité, de peur qu'il change d'équipe Colin. Si cela arrivait, elle ne donnerait pas chère de sa peau et cela lui donna une boule au ventre. Une idée germa dans son esprit : elle devait simplement jouer à l'insubordonnée pour qu'Hammond la transfère à une autre équipe sur sa simple demande ou celle de son supérieur. Elle pourrait aisément rejoindre SG-3, elle s'entendait presque aussi bien avec le Colonel Reynolds, responsable de l'équipe. Le général l'observa perdue dans ses pensées.

« Major, prenez quelques heures de repos avant l'arrivée de votre père. Il vient nous demander notre aide.

— Il vient à la base ? »

Elle devint encore une fois livide.

« George, ta filleule va très mal » pensa le général.

« Major, vous allez bien ? Elle sentait l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

— Oui, oui. Est-ce que je pourrai le voir seul à seul avant le briefing… Monsieur ?

— Vous êtes sûre d'aller bien Sam ? »

Non, elle n'allait pas bien et cela était la faute de ses bureaucrates au QI proche d'une huître. Sa boutade la fit sourire, c'était typiquement le genre de remarque que faisait Jack. Une voile de tristesse passa dans son regard. Elle reprit conscience de la tâche qui l'attendait : s'éloigner coûte que coûte du colonel pour qu'il se débarrasse d'elle. Les changements dans le regard du major ne restèrent cependant pas invisibles aux yeux du général.

« Nous vous en faîtes pas, mon Général. Je veux juste lui parler de quelque chose de personnel sans grande importance. »

Elle se sentit obligée de préciser pour ne pas attirer d'autres interrogations du général.

« D'accord, vous pourrez le voir dès qu'il franchira la porte, je ferai donner des ordres. Il arrive dans 5 heures.

— Merci, mon Général. »

Elle quitta la pièce en adressant un dernier salut à son supérieur et tomba nez à nez avec son autre supérieur.

« Carter.

— Mon Colonel. »

Froides, ce furent les seules paroles qu'ils s'échangèrent. Sam s'éloigna vers son laboratoire tandis que Jack s'enfonça dans le bureau de son supérieur.

« Mon Général, salua Jack.

— Colonel, que me vaut votre visite ? » fit-il en lui désignant le siège qui s'opposait au sien.

Le général n'était pas dupe quant à l'objet de la visite du colonel.

« Général, j'ai appris que Jacob nous faisait l'honneur d'une petite visite.

— C'est exact, Colonel. Il vient nous demander de l'aide sur une planète… En fait, il demande plus l'aide du Dr Jackson et de sa fille mais vous irez tous. Cela permettra au Major Chase de découvrir l'off-world.

— Vous êtes sûr que Carter soit en état pour cette mission ? Elle semble encore…

— Chamboulée ? lui demanda le général.

— Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais elle ne semble pas très en forme. Elle agit de manière complètement irraisonnée et impulsive.

— J'ai cru remarquer cela Colonel. Elle m'a demandée pour voir son père en privé avant le briefing.

— Et vous avez accepté ? »

L'homme chauve hocha la tête et le congédia d'un geste. Jack ne savait plus quoi penser.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Lorsque Jacob arriva dans la salle d'embarquement, il n'y trouva que sa fille. Il fut étonné de cette absence d'accueil vu l'importance de la mission. On ne découvrait pas tous les jours une bibliothèque ancienne.

« Le comité d'accueil est en vacances ? plaisanta-t-il

— J'aimerai te parler en privé Papa. »

Face à la mine grave et résolue de sa fille, il ne put que la suivre dans ses quartiers. Elle tournait en rond, cherchant les mots pour expliquer la situation dans laquelle elle était depuis la veille.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jack ? »

La question de son père la déstabilisa. Elle était en froid depuis hier avec Jack. Bien sûr que cela la perturbait, mais ce n'était pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle.

« Le Major Chase a été muté à SG-1. »

Les yeux du Tok'ra s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'attendait plus jamais à entendre ce nom, responsable de tant de malheur.

« Calme-toi mon ami, lui souffla Selmak.

— Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Ce salaud lui a fait tant de mal. Tu aurais dû voir dans quel état elle était ! J'ai failli la perdre ! »

Le père de Sam semblait être en pleine discussion intérieure. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire cela quand quelque chose le perturbait.

« Papa ? osa-t-elle.

— Est-ce que tu parles bien de lui ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et laissa les larmes quitter leur maison. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer devant son père, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait d'autre choix tant la douleur qui lui broyait l'estomac était immense.

« Je vais parler à George, je suis sûr qu'il va comprendre…

— Non » hurla-t-elle.

Le cri avait transpercé ses poumons. Elle s'effondra sur le sol de sa chambre, secouée par des sanglots de plus en plus violents. Son père s'assit sur le sol et la prit dans ses bras. Bercée, au bout de quelques secondes, les tressautements s'espacèrent.

« Sammy, ton parrain ne te laisserait pas dans une telle situation, tu sais. »

Il tenta de mettre tout l'amour qu'il put dans ses paroles. Il se sentait démuni face à la tristesse et à l'angoisse de sa fille.

« Papa, tu sais très bien qu'il sera obligé d'expliquer son départ de l'équipe. Le Pentagone l'inquiète depuis quelques mois, ils ont été jusqu'à faire intervenir le Président. »

Jacob comprit l'importance du problème.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu demander à Jack ?

— C'est pire que de demander à George. Et puis que va-t-il penser de moi ? Et que vais-je lui dire ? Elle prit une voix de petite fille. Mon Colonel, vous pouvez faire partir le grand méchant Colin s'il vous plaît ?

— Pourquoi Carter ? continua-t-elle en imitant la voix de Jack.

— Parce qu'il m'a poussée à prendre six mois de vacances à Paris, mon Colonel ! »

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Evoquer son voyage en Europe lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Jacob la serra du mieux qu'il put, de peur de la perdre comme autrefois.

« Nous devrions y aller Sam, une mission nous attend. » avança l'ancien général.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, comme l'aurait fait un père pour rassurer son enfant avant de dormir.

« Mais avant, promets-moi que tu ne parleras de tout cela à personne. Personne n'est au courant. Et s'il te plaît, fais comme si tu ne le connaissais pas. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde », lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur. Personne ne devait savoir.

Il acquiesça et ils sortirent pour se rendre dans la salle de briefing où tout le monde devait les attendre. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle fut choquée de voir que Colin avait naturellement pris sa place… Celle qui était face au colonel. Elle se retint de dire quelque chose et prit place à côté de Teal'c qui la salua d'un hochement de tête. Quant à Jacob, il s'installa face à elle.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, démarrons ce briefing, fit le général solennellement. Jacob, je t'en prie.

— Bien, commença Jacob. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, des Tok'ras ont trouvé une bibliothèque ancienne dans des ruines, sur une planète qui semble inhabitée depuis quelques siècles.

— Oh, oh, oh ! Bibliothèque ancienne ? Sans moi ! » le coupa Jack.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers le colonel. Sam se retint de sourire, elle savait ô combien le quadragénaire détestait les bibliothèques. Il avait failli perdre la vie à cause de l'une d'elle même si cela leur avait permis de rencontrer Thor.

« Je sais, Jack. Mais on ne vous demande pas de mettre votre tête dedans.

— Mais pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à… Il se tue et chercha le nom de cette horrible Tok'ra qui avait osé l'embrasser.

— Anise, compléta Daniel.

— Merci Daniel, reprit le colonel. Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Anise ou Freya… Ou les deux ? »

Il marquait un point : les Tok'ras avaient pour habitude de vanter les compétences de la scientifique qui semblait toujours supérieure aux scientifiques humains.

« Elles sont toutes deux sur d'autres recherches dont le Grand Conseil ne veut pas vous faire part.

— Comme par hasard ! rétorqua le militaire.

— Ses recherches sont inhérentes à notre espèce, Colonel. »

Quand Jacob laissait la place à Selmak, cela produisait toujours le même effet : un silence pesant s'installait.

« Bien SG-1 vous accompagnerez Jacob sur cette planète. Vous partez dans 30 minutes.»

Tous acquiescèrent et quittèrent la salle de briefing.

« Jacob, je te présente le nouveau membre de SG-1, le Major Colin Chase. Il est scientifique comme ta fille. »

Jacob tiqua à la mention de Sam. Elle était loin d'être le monstre qui se tenait devant lui.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer Major ! »

Jacob lui tendit une main…

« De même »

…qu'accepta Colin. Il joua donc au même jeu qu'eux : celui de ne pas se connaître.


	3. Vous ai-je donné l'autorisation

_Hello,_

 _Encore une fois, je vous livre un chapitre en avance ! Il est plus court ses prédécesseurs mais il pose la dominante de cette histoire : la rupture de l'équipe._

 _Encore une fois, je remercie_ _ **Demetra83** pour son commentaire et son avis ! _

_Je remercie **Ailec22** pour son aide et son commentaire qui m'aident énormément à l'écriture. N'hésitez pas à lire son histoire 14 mois et Alex, la fanfiction de **Demetra83**._

 _Et un autre remerciement pour **dom77** qui n'a pas laissé de commentaire mais qui l'a ajouté à ses alertes ! :D J'espère qu'elle te plaît._

 _Je prends ici le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes.  
_

 ** _Sa_** _: Merci encore pour ton retour, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle intéresse ! Concernant Sam et son effondrement, j'essaye au maximum de complexifier l'histoire pour la rendre la plus crédible possible. Et j'espère qu'en faisant ainsi, elle créée un suspense qui incite les lecteurs à lui suivre._

 _Je suis ravie que les phrases de fin de chapitre ont eu l'effet escompté !_

 ** _Pit :_** _Il faudra encorre quelques chapitres pour qu'elle soit bien «fixée» ! Merci pour ton retour! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** **« Vous ai-je donné l'autorisation de rompre, Major ? »**

 _Précédemment dans Derrière ses yeux bleus :  
Pour le bien d'une mission, Jacob se rend au SGC et rencontre sa fille, anéantie par la mutation du Major Chase Colin au sein de SG-1. Poussée par sa fille, il promit de garder son secret quant à la relation passée entre Samantha et Colin. Officiellement, ils ne se connaissent pas._

SG-1, accompagnée de Jacob Carter, traversa la Porte vers la planète aux runes anciennes. Ils arrivèrent sur une grande plaine verdoyante entourée d'une immense forêt de conifères. Il fut évident qu'une partie de la forêt avait été rasée afin d'accueillir en son centre l'anneau.

« Bon, fit le colonel en remettant en place sa casquette. Teal'c, vous sécurisez la porte. Daniel, vous étudiez ces runes. Jake, Carter et Chase, vous étudiez votre bidule loin de moi.

— Jack ? interpella Jacob.

— Jacob ?

— Sam et moi nous pouvons nous charger d'étudier la bibliothèque. »

Le colonel acquiesça et resta près de Colin. Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu'il se passait avec Carter, mais visiblement cela avait également atteint son père. Probablement une maladie génétique se dit-il.

« Désolé Chase, visiblement, ils veulent passer du temps entre père et fille », souffla Jack à son nouveau subordonné.

Remettant une nouvelle fois sa casquette en place, il se dirigea vers la forêt avoisinante afin de sécuriser le périmètre des fouilles. Celle-ci s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, ce qui rassura le colonel. En cas d'attaque, le seul endroit où les ennemis pourraient se poser afin d'atteindre les ruines serait près de la porte. Ils les verraient donc venir.

« Mon Colonel ? » se permit Colin, tirant ainsi le colonel de ses pensées.

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui, l'examinant de haut en bas. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il connaissait le son de ses pas par cœur. C'était une douce mélodie pour ses oreilles.

« Si je puis me permettre, je ne comprends pas la réaction de Sam…

— Pour vous, Major, ce sera Major Carter, est-ce clair ? » asséna sèchement Sam qui avait réussi à les rattraper.

Colin déglutit en premier temps puis lança un regard noir à Sam, qu'elle seule peut voir. La boule dans le ventre de la jeune femme se fit plus présente que jamais. Elle prit peur, elle savait qu'il n'avait donc jamais changé. Le cœur de Sam se mit à accélérer.

« Carter, je peux vous parler ? » ordonna Jack qui attira son second plus loin.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, marchant côte à côte, avant de s'adresser la parole.

« Vous avez un problème avec Chase, Carter ? s'inquiéta Jack.

— Non, mon Colonel. »

Elle tenta de mettre fin à la discussion en s'éloignant, mais elle fut vite rattrapée par l'officier. Il était décidé à finir cette discussion quoi qu'il arrive.

« Vous ai-je donné l'autorisation de rompre Major ? »

Un rictus amer se dessina sur son visage. Elle commençait sérieusement à énerver le colonel.

« Non, mon Colonel. Puis-je rompre mon Colonel ? »

Il l'autorisation à partir d'un geste las, trahissant son énervement. Elle était butée.

« Hey, Carter. Au fait, vous vouliez quoi ? » demanda le colonel sans réponse.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, il décida qu'une promenade lui serait bénéfique.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Quelques heures plus tard, il revint vers le lieu des recherches. Il trouva, sans grande surprise, Daniel assit dans le temple, perdu dans ses traductions. Sam était assise à côté de lui. Quant à Jacob, il était seul. Il saisit l'instant pour se rapprocher de lui afin de recueillir le maximum d'informations.

« Jacob, vous savez ce qu'il se passe entre Sam et Chase ? »

Le Tok'ra se tourna en le fixant agressivement :

« Colonel, au lieu d'écouter vos élucubrations, je vous rappelle que j'ai une mission, nous vous en déplaise. »

Il n'obtiendrait visiblement rien de plus avec lui.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Sam assistait Daniel dans ses traductions. Même si ce n'était pas son domaine, elle n'avait que cela à faire : il était difficile de travailler à plusieurs sur un objet de cette taille. Sentant le trouble qu'envahissait son amie depuis hier, l'archéologue se décida à rompre le silence :

« Sam, vous allez bien ? »

Elle émit un bruit agacé à l'inquiétude qui émanait de la question. Pourtant, il avait choisi ses mots avec soin afin de rompre la froideur excessive de son amie.

« Oui, Daniel, je vais bien »

Daniel remarqua instantanément ses mains se crisper sur la feuille de papier qu'elle tenait. Il n'insista pas plus, son amie ne lui dirait rien de plus.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

L'heure du repas était là. Malgré la mauvaise ambiance mise par Sam, tout le monde semblait apprécier le nouveau Major. Chacune de ses phrases était suivie d'un éclat de rire de toute l'équipe, exceptés Sam qui continuait de travailler sur un de ses appareils et Jacob qui était reparti sur la planète Tok'ra. Il avait pourtant essayé de demander un délai au Grand Conseil qui avait besoin de lui immédiatement pour travailler sur un Alkesh.

« Bon, les jeunes, je prends le premier tour ensuite ce sera votre tour Carter puis celui de Chase afin de terminer par celui de Teal'c. » ordonna le colonel.

Cette répartition n'était pas du goût de Sam qui protesta assez violemment.

« Mon Colonel, je préférerai prendre le premier tour si vous le permettez !

— Et pourquoi donc Major ? », répondit-il du tac au tac.

Ils se toisèrent du regard, attendant que ce soit l'autre qui baisse les yeux. Le reste de l'équipe les regarda, incrédules. Mais que diable se passait-il ?

« Pour l'amour du Ciel Carter, vos caprices d'enfant de 5 ans commencent à m'énerver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend... En fait, non, je ne veux pas savoir ! »

Rien ne justifie un tel comportement en mission.

« Mon Col... tenta Sam

— Taisez-vous Major, cela suffit ! »

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la forêt. Elle en profita pour surenchérir :

« Non !

— Non ? répéta-t-il, stoppant sa progression pour se retourner.

— Non, mon Colonel.

— Non, mon Colonel ? répéta-t-il encore une fois en haussant le ton.

— Non, mon Colonel. Je ne me tairai pas. »

Elle acheva sa réplique en tapant du pied.

« Très bien dans ce cas, vous rentrez immédiatement sur Terre Major. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un soldat qui ne connaît pas la hiérarchie.

— Vous avez besoin de moi pour étudier…

— Je vous ai demandé de vous taire, soldat, hurla Jack. Il se reprit. Vous vous trompez, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Le Major Chase, qui connaît la chaîne de commandant, lui, pourra très bien faire ces analyses. Vous rentrez. Fin de la discussion. »

Laissant Carter fulminer dans son coin, il se rendit au DHD afin de composer les coordonnées de la Terre.

« Mon Général.

— Un souci, Colonel ? J'attendais votre rapport demain.

— Oui, un énorme souci même ! Il écarta les bras mimant une grande distance. Le Major Carter semble avoir oublié ce qu'est "obéir à un ordre direct", mon Général. Je préfère la renvoyer sur Terre.

— C'est-à-dire ? » osa demander le général.

Il lui expliqua en détail les deux altercations qu'il avait eues avec elle. Pour toute réponse, le général lui expliqua l'entrevue dans son bureau.

« Ecoutez, ça fait déjà 4 fois en moins de 48h que Carter frôle l'insubordination. Il serait préférable qu'elle se repose quelques jours après un petit passage à l'infirmerie.

— Et la mission Colonel ?

—Chase s'y connait et prendra sa place. »

Le général acquiesça :

« Faîtes Colonel.

— Je reste en contact pour éviter que la Porte ne se referme. »

Il porta la main à son talkie pour appeler son second :

« Major Carter, votre moyen de transport vous attend. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir tout en passant de devant lui.

« Major, fit-il en lui montrant la voix.

— Colonel, cracha Sam.

— Oui, c'est ça ! »


	4. Une absence remarquée

_Hello,_

 _Voici le (petit) dernier chapitre de ce mois d'août, qui j'espère vous plaira ! La rentrée oblige, je serai moins présente sur le site et je devrais donc ralentir les publications. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, vous aurez de quoi toutes les deux semaines !_

 _Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire assidûment ( **Demetra83, Ailec22, memethriller** ), les petits nouveaux ( **Alice-East** ), ceux qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris ( **percabeth endgame, Neehra** ) et ceux qui l'ont ajouté à leurs alertes ( **Hzmariel** ). Je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous en ressentez les effets !_

 _Je continue de répondre ici aux diverses reviews anonymes :_

 ** _Xxx17 :_** _Toute review constructive ou non surtout si elle est positive fait plaisir ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à la lecture de ce chapitre._

 ** _Pit :_** _Ravie que cela te plaise ! ^^_

 ** _Pier :_** _Merci à toi de continuer à lire mon histoire ! Quand on souffre, j'ai l'impression qu'on agit de manière irraisonnée sans réfléchir aux conséquences ! Je pense aussi qu'elle a besoin de s'isoler et de s'éloigner le plus possible de Chase qui veut toujours le meilleur et le meilleur au SGC c'est bien SG-1 ! Et comme les 3/4 du temps, les équipes sont en mission, elle peut se permettre de changer d'équipe puisque les équipes se croisent peu. Et pour ce qu'il lui a fait... Je ne peux en révéler plus sans vous spoiler._

 ** _Sa :_** _C'est normal, je trouve, de remercier et de répondre aux personnes qui prennent le temps de lire nos histoires et de les commenter. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, je fais tout mon possible pour ! En principe, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs et j'essaierai de maintenir une longueur minimale à chaque chapitre._

 _Bonne reprise à tous ! Et je vous dis au mardi 13 septembre pour la suite ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : ****Une absence remarquée.**

 _Précédemment dans_ _Derrière ses yeux bleus_ _:  
La mission ne se passe pas comme prévu et deux nouvelles altercations ont lieu entre Sam et Jack. Las de son second, il la renvoie sur Terre alors que la mission ne faisait que commencer._

Congédiée par son supérieur, le Major Samantha Carter franchit la porte qui la ramenait dans l'enceinte grise qu'était le SGC. Elle fut attendue par le général qui l'emmena directement dans son bureau. Le texan était rouge, cela était rare qu'il se mette en colère et le montre ainsi à la vue de tous. Il ferma la porte de son bureau. Il s'assit et attendit quelques minutes afin de laisser retomber la colère qu'il éprouvait depuis l'appel du colonel.

« Sam, que se passe-t-il ? »

Il lui prit la main, elle ne faisait pas face au général mais à son parrain.

« Rien, je suis fatiguée, lâcha-t-elle en retirant sa main.

— Ecoutez, si chaque personne fatiguée devait réagir comme vous, cela serait invivable. »

La remarque fit mouche. La colère monta au sein de la jeune femme.

« Mon Général, mettez-vous en doute ma parole ? explosa la jeune femme.

— Major Carter, cessez ce petit jeu. Que cherchez-vous ? A vous faire renvoyer du SGC ? »

Chacune de ses questions fut ponctuée d'un coup de poing sur son bureau. Cela fait maintenant cinq fois que le major manquait de respect à un de ses supérieurs. Elle dépassait les bornes.

« Non, mon Général.

— Ça recommence ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »

Elle prit son courage à deux mains afin d'annoncer la décision la plus difficile de sa carrière.

« Je demande la permission d'intégrer SG-3 mon Général. »

Hammond manqua de s'étouffer. Il pensait avoir imaginé sa demande. D'un geste, il lui demanda d'expliciter sa demande.

« Mon Général, je demande à être transférée dans l'équipe du Colonel Reynolds. »

Il avait bien entendu.

« Pour quel motif Major ?

— Mésentente avec un membre de SG-1, Monsieur. Je ne me sens plus à ma place au sein de l'équipe.

— Qui ça ? Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Est-ce la présence du Major Chase qui vous pousse à demander un transfert ? On ne l'a pas intégré parce qu'on doutait de vos compétences. »

Elle prit peur. Avait-il deviné que son trouble était dû à la présence de Colin ? Non, ce n'était pas possible parce que si la vérité se savait, il pourrait se venger d'elle. SG-1 était la meilleure équipe qui soit.

« Non, le Colonel O'Neill, se reprit Sam.

— Vous êtes sûre que ce problème ne peut être résolu ? SG-3 n'est pas comme SG-1 une unité d'exploration, vous passerez votre temps à accompagner d'autres scientifiques et à aider des équipes en difficultés… Le statut de l'équipe n'est pas modifiable pour l'instant.

— Oui. SG-3 me convient mon Général. »

Elle avait mis dans l'embarras le général.

« Très bien, céda-t-il. Votre comportement confirme la gravité de ce problème. Je vous accorde l'autorisation de rejoindre SG-3. Le Colonel Reynolds sera ravi de vous avoir dans son équipe ! »

Elle le remercia et quitta le bureau de son supérieur, soulagée. Sa mission était accomplie.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

La semaine passa trop rapidement au goût de Sam. L'absence de Colin lui permettait enfin de respirer, SG-1 étant encore en mission. Elle avait profité de cette semaine afin de parfaire sa condition physique : elle allait intégrer une unité d'élite. Elle ne pouvait faire le moindre faux pas. Elle avait dressé un planning très strict et n'avait pas passé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde dans son laboratoire. Chose assez étonnante pour la scientifique qu'elle était.

Finissant sa deuxième séance du jour, elle se dirigea vers ses vestiaires afin de prendre une bonne douche puis ensuite rejoignit le mess.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Le retour de SG-1 eut lieu à 15h comme il était prévu depuis maintenant une semaine. Après un bref passage à l'infirmerie, ils furent conviés à un débriefing de courtoisie, le général étant au courant que les recherches n'avaient pas aboutis. L'absence de Carter fut la première chose remarquée par le colonel

« Carter n'est pas là ?

— Non, Colonel. Elle se repose avant de passer la Porte avec SG-3 pour effectuer quelques relevés en vue d'implanter une base terrienne.

— Mon Général, vous envoyez un membre de mon équipe en mission sans m'en avertir ? C'est quoi le problème ? Avec tout mon respect bien sûr.

— Colonel, le problème n'en est pas un. J'ai accepté la requête du Major Carter de rejoindre définitivement l'équipe du Colonel Reynolds. »

Stupéfiés. Ils étaient tous stupéfiés. Rien ne présageait le départ de leur amie.

« Attendez… Sam a décidé de quitter l'équipe ? »

C'était Daniel qui avait posé des mots sur le problème : Carter avait décidé de quitter l'équipe. Et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Colin qui semblait être le seul enchanté par la décision inopinée du major.

« Carter vous a dit pourquoi ?

— Colonel. Le général se redressa sur son siège et posa sa main sur la table. Le motif évoqué par le Major lors de sa demande de réaffectation était «Raison personnelle » et connaissant ses raisons, je pense qu'il est préférable que nous en discutions dans mon bureau. »

Ils se levèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau.

« Est-ce ma faute ? » demanda Jack inquiet.

Il faisait littéralement les cent pas, cherchant toutes les raisons possibles de ce changement brusque du comportement de son second.

« Jack, je pense pas cela. »

Un étrange sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignait. Il se demandait si l'altercation sur la planète avait eu raison de leur amitié… Voire de leur amour inavoué.

« Comme vous me l'aviez dit il y a une semaine, le Major Carter agit de manière complètement irraisonnée, reconnu Hammond. Je pense que cela concerne l'intégration du Major Chase.

— Vous croyez que Carter a des griefs contre lui ? supputa le Colonel.

— Ils se connaissent à peine. Je pense plutôt que le Major ne supporte pas de ne plus être la seule scientifique de l'équipe. Elle doit certainement avoir peur pour sa place.

— Jacob aussi d'ailleurs », se risqua Jack.

Jack expliqua comment le Tok'ra l'avait reçu quand il lui avait parlé de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de sa fille. Il s'était littéralement « fait envoyé balader ». Ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'ancien général. Rien ne tournait plus rond.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

« Vous semblez particulièrement énervé, O'Neill »

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure que le Jaffa parait les coups du colonel. Ce dernier était étrangement silencieux. Il avait cette horrible l'impression que son monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds et qu'il en était le responsable. Il effaça une gouttelette de sueur qui avait fait son chemin jusqu'à sa joue. Il était dévasté.

« Je ne comprends pas, T. »

Le Jaffa comprit le sous-entendu implicite du colonel. Il parlait bien évidemment de son second.

« Peut-être que le Major Carter attend que vous lui parlez », osa le Jaffa.

Il para un nouveau coup du guerrier et lui renvoya toute la force qu'il avait mis dans son poing.

« J'ai déjà envoyé Daniel… Il a fait chou blanc.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'un un légume vient faire dans la discussion. »

Le regard perplexe du Jaffa le poussa à reformuler sa phrase.

« Je veux dire que Daniel a essayé de lui parler, mais elle a refusé de lui parler.

— C'est bien que ce que je disais, O'Neill, reprit l'ancien prima. Peut-être que le Major attend que ce soit vous qui veniez la voir. »

Ils continuèrent à échanger quelques coups et le colonel décréta le cessez-le-feu mettant fin à leur combat.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Jack marchait sans réel but dans le couloir. En fait, si, instinctivement, il se dirigeait vers le laboratoire de second où il se savait non désiré. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il se repassait mentalement la première dispute en boucle.

« Alors comme ça Reynolds, on a embauché Carter ? fit Jack lorsqu'il rencontra le leader de SG-3.

— Jack, je ne voulais pas. Il accompagna ses paroles en levant les mains, signe de reddition. C'est le Général en lui-même qui est venu m'annoncer son affectation à SG-3.

— Je me doute Albert... »

Il savait son ami sincère et ne voyait pas lui tenir rigueur pour une chose dont il n'était pas coupable.

« J'espère qu'elle sera de meilleure humeur qu'à sa dernière mission sinon bonjour la migraine », plaisanta Jack.


	5. Sierra Golf 3

_Hello,_

 _Je devais vous présenter le chapitre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu mais la rentrée n'a pas été de tout repos. J'en suis désolée.  
J'espère que la reprise était bonne pour tous et que vous allez bien ! Voici enfin un chapitre où cela bouge un peu plus et plus long que ses prédécesseurs ! L'histoire devrait s'accélérer. Pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine prochaine, au lieu des deux semaines habituelles._

 _Je remercie encore **Ailec22** , **Alice-East, Demetra83 Sa** et **Pit** pour vos commentaires et votre lecture toujours aussi assidue. Vous êtes géniaux !_

 _Je remercie, comme toujours, ceux qui ajoutent l'histoire à leurs alertes ( **HuntressOP, Sevrynn**_ _) et leurs favoris ( **Sevrynn** ). Peut-être que je radote à seulement vingt ans mais ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et j'estime qu'il soit normal que je vous couvre de remerciements ! :p_

 _Comme toujours et pour toujours, je réponds ici même à vos reviews anonymes :_

 _ **Sa** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ravie que la petite blague ait tant eu l'effet escompté ! Et oui, malheureusement, je suis d'accord, j'ai été bien trop vite à mon goût pour l'intégration de Sam. Avec le recul, je trouve ce chapitre très moyen._

 _ **Pit :** Ravie qu'elle te plaise ! :) Merci ! _

_Bonne lecture._

 _PS : Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Colin Chase, sa description physique (et non psychologique, heureusement !) est inspirée de Paul Wesley, un acteur de Vampire Diaries._

 _PPS : Le nom du bar est inspiré d'un bar lillois aux cocktails délicieux. ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : ****Sierra Golf 3**

 _Même s'il est fort probable que ce soit une incohérence de saison, j'ai décidé que SG-3 serait à la charge du Colonel Albert Reynolds. D'après le wikipédia anglais, l'équipe est composée de Peterson et Bosco. N'ayant pas pu trouver d'autres informations, j'ai décidé que Bosco serait Major tandis que Peterson lieutenant. Tous deux sont des Marines._

 _Précédemment dans_ _Derrière ses yeux bleus_

 _De retour sur Terre, Sam est convoquée par le général, inquiet. Elle lui fit part de son intention de quitter l'équipe qu'il accepta à contrecœur. SG-1 est mis au courant à leur retour de mission et est dévastée._

Le Major Carter se trouvait dans les vestiaires, se préparant pour sa première mission aux côtés de SG-3. Finissant de lasser ses chaussures, elle se dirigea vers la glace afin de juger son apparence. Elle paraissait fatiguée : ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux moins pétillants qu'à leur habitude. Elle se remit une petite couche de mascara et d'anticernes, à la limite de ce que le règlement autorisait. Elle recoiffa ses courts cheveux blonds. Elle était maintenant prête. Elle se dirigera vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais elle suspendit son geste. Elle portait toujours l'écusson de l'équipe phare. Elle le retira, le posa sur le banc et referma la porte du vestiaire de SG-1.

Elle se rendit à la salle d'embarquement où elle trouva sa nouvelle équipe.

« Major, Lieutenant, garde à vous ! » lança son nouveau supérieur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fut accueillie comme il se devait, à la vue de son statut. Elle était la plus grande scientifique de cette planète et un soldat très talentueux. De plus, Reynolds n'avait jamais caché son admiration pour SG-1.

« Bienvenue dans SG-3, Major » continua Reynolds en lui fixant l'écusson de sa nouvelle équipe.

Elle sourit de plus belle. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle avait quitté l'équipe de Colin.

« Merci mon Colonel. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu assister au briefing.

— Je comprends Major. Nous allons juste visiter cette planète pour faire quelques relevés ! »

Elle acquiesça à son nouveau supérieur et la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux marines s'engouffrèrent dedans pour laisser le temps à son supérieur d'échanger quelques mots avec leur nouvelle recrue.

« Major, je suis désolée de vous annoncer cela comme ça, mais Bosco ayant le même grade que vous…

— Ne vous faîtes pas mon Colonel, le coupa-t-elle. Je comprends tout à fait et cela me convient d'avoir moins de responsabilités. »

Il lui adressa un sourire gêné qu'elle lui rendu.

Du haut de la salle briefing, Jack avait assisté au départ de son ancien subordonné.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

La traversée de la porte fut, comme toujours, brève. Le moins gradé étant toujours Peterson, ce fut lui qui fit désigné pour garder la porte. Le reste de SG-3 continua leur route.

« L'UAV n'a trouvé aucun signe d'habitation », expliqua Reynolds tout en fixant Carter.

Il avait maintenant sous son commandement direct la plus belle militaire de la base. Ce n'était pas un constat personnel, mais celui de tous les militaires masculins. Samantha Carter faisait l'unanimité. Ce qui attira d'abord Albert, ce sont les yeux bleus du major. Ils reflétaient tel un océan toute la pureté de la femme. On pourrait facilement s'y noyer.

Le général lui avait brièvement expliqué le transfert du major sans pour autant s'attarder sur les détails.

« Je sais que cela peut vous sembler déplacé, mais pourquoi avez-vous décidé de quitter SG-1 ? » se risqua-t-il à lui demander.

Il avait assisté malgré lui à l'altercation qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt et avait eu vent du retour anticipé du major lors de sa dernière mission. Il savait également que le major n'avait pas croisé son équipe depuis qu'ils avaient terminé leur mission.

« Mésentente avec un officier supérieur, mon Colonel » reconnu la jeune femme.

Albert s'étonna de cette réponse : SG-1 lui avait toujours semblée soudée. Peut-être est-ce son admiration démesurée pour l'équipe qui avait obscurci son jugement ? Il décida de laisser la discussion en suspens face à la mine déconcertée de l'astrophysicienne.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Le major Bosco, aidé par le major Carter, avait fini les relevés. Ils étaient en avance de deux heures et Reynolds décida d'attendre l'heure de retour près de la porte. Ces derniers temps, le planning des passages de la porte était très serré. Les seules possibilités d'une équipe pour rentrer avant l'heure étaient soit la présence d'un membre blessé soit la présence d'ennemi. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. Pour passer le temps, ils avaient décidé de raconter leurs anecdotes de mission afin de mieux intégrer leur nouvel élément. Et cela ne déplaisait pas à la concernée qui se sentait chez elle.

« Bosco, vous allez me dire que vous avez été envoyé pour chercher SG-6 parce que Felger était saoul ? lança Sam, hilare.

— Et encore, vous ne savez pas tout, reprit le second major. Il ne marchait même plus droit ! »

Les rires s'intensifièrent. Il était aisé pour Sam d'imagine la scène, elle connaissait assez bien le scientifique. Albert posa son regard sur elle. Il observa le visage de la femme à ses côtés. Ses yeux pétillaient et avaient la lueur que décrivait si souvent le personnel masculin de la base. Son visage arborait de magnifiques fossettes, résultant des rires. Il était définitivement sous son charme. Le bip de sa montre le tira de ses pensées, il était maintenant l'heure de rentrer. Il se hissa sur ses jambes et tendit une main vers la jeune femme. Elle la saisit et il l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. La proximité de leur corps les fit rougir. Il se perdit dans les yeux bleus de son troisième homme. Il était tombé amoureux.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Les missions se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. SG-3 était une unité de combat et de sauvetage malgré la présence de la scientifique. Cela faisait maintenant un mois depuis le transfert de Sam.

« Ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles »

Jack se releva d'un bond. Seule SG-3 était de sortie. Son cœur se serra, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se hâta au poste de commande où étaient déjà présent le général et le reste de son équipe. Le commandant était en pleine discussion avec le major Bosco qui tentait tant bien que mal de repousser leurs assaillants.

« Mon Général, nous avons un blessé ! hurla le second de SG-3.

— Qui est-ce ? se permit de demander O'Neill.

— Carter, mon Colonel. Elle s'est probablement fracturée la cheville en évitant des tirs. Le colonel la porte depuis une heure. Il m'a ordonné de passer en premier pour vous prévenir et ouvrir un vortex. »

Bosco à cet instant avait beaucoup plus peur de la réaction du leader de SG-1 que des tirs qui le frôlaient. Même s'ils ne se parlaient plus, il se doutait de la réaction du quadragénaire s'ils n'arrivaient pas à ramener Carter. L'attente du reste de SG-3 fut interminable. Le colonel marchait de long en large dans la salle de commande, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Au bout de cinq minutes, le colonel n'hésita pas :

« Mon Général, laissons la porte se refermer pour que SG-1 puisse leur donner un coup de main.

— Négatif mon Colonel, je n'ai plus accès au DHD. »

Jack fumait littéralement de l'intérieur. Sa place était avec Carter et non à l'attendre.

« Mon Général, je les vois ! cria Bosco. Peterson, passez la porte ! »

Ce fut d'abord Peterson qui passa la porte suivi de Bosco et de Reynolds portant Carter. Leur arrivée fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

« Mon Général, nous avons récupéré le générateur des scientifiques », confirma Reynolds en désignant le sac que tenait Bosco.

Il déposa Sam qui essaya de prendre appui sur sa cheville blessée mais perdit l'équilibre. Albert la reprit immédiatement dans ses bras sous le regard inquisiteur de Jack. Il n'aimait définitivement pas la proximité de deux équipiers.

« Reynolds, passez-la moi, je vais la déposer à l'infirmerie, tenta Jack.

— Ce ne sera pas la peine, je vais également à l'infirmerie.

— Mais vous devez être épuisé. Ça fait combien de temps que vous la portiez déjà ? Une heure ? surenchérit Jack.

— Mes Colonels, si vous le permettez, je vais prendre le brancard qui est juste là » fit Carter tout en indiquant l'objet qui l'attendait.

Albert fit quelques pas et déposa la jeune femme qui le remercia d'un sourire. Jack bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Si de la fumée pouvait sortir de ses oreilles, cela serait fait depuis longtemps. Sam fut suivie par le reste de son équipe.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur retour. Sam avait eu l'autorisation de Janet pour retourner travailler dans son laboratoire puisqu'elle fut dispensée de débriefing. En effet, la jeune femme avait été plâtrée et l'accès à salle comportait de nombreuses marches.

« Major, comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda inquiet Albert.

La question de son supérieur fit sursauter la trentenaire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à de la visite. En vérité, depuis son transfert, plus personne n'entrait dans son bureau pour le plaisir de lui parler. Daniel avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais elle rejetait sans cesse son ancien équipier. Même si elle avait quitté SG-1 de son plein gré, la blessure de son départ était encore trop vive. Et souvent Daniel avait été accompagné par Colin qui se faisait un plaisir maladif de lui rappeler sa présence au sein de la base… Au sein de son équipe.

« Je vais bien, mon Colonel. Merci pour le débriefing mais vous n'auriez pas dû !

— Cela m'a fait plaisir Major…

— Un souci ? interrogea Sam face à l'hésitation qu'elle perçut dans la voix de son supérieur.

— Non, aucun. Bosco, Peterson et moi voulions sortir boire un coup après cette matinée et ce début d'après-midi sportifs. Vous voulez nous accompagner ? Bien sûr, je vous ramènerai à la base ou chez vous. »

Elle accepta sans hésitation la proposition de ses co-équipiers et décrocha son téléphone afin de demander l'autorisation au général de sortir de la base. Autorisation qui lui fut bien évidemment accordée. Elle ne sortait que très rarement de la base. Aidée de béquilles et accompagnée par son supérieur, elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers afin de se changer. C'est sans compter sur une rencontre plutôt inattendue.

«Reynolds, vous sortez ? lui demanda Jack en le voyant habillé en civil.

— Oui, nous allons fêter le miracle de notre survie », plaisanta Albert.

Il était vrai que leur survie était miraculeuse. Ils avaient été envoyés en mission dans le but de récupérer un générateur à naqahdah oublié par l'équipe de Felger. La planète censée être déserte était en fait… Peuplée par des êtres plus que primitifs. Ils étaient donc obligés de récupérer coûte que coûte le générateur. Les individus auraient pu faire exploser leur planète en tentant de le manipuler. Mais comme le veut si bien leur chance, des Jaffas étaient venus entre temps.

« Vous avez trouvé la sortie de votre labo Carter ? ironisa Jack.

— Oh mais toujours su où elle se trouvait mon Colonel. C'est juste qu'avant aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien qui m'intéressait dehors ! » répondit la jeune du tac au tac en adressant un sourire aguicheur à Albert.

La guerre qui opposait Jack et Sam reprit de plus belle.

« Seriez-vous en train de sous-entendre que vous entretenez une relation avec votre supérieur direct, Major ?

— Si cela avait été avec vous, cela ne vous auriez pas dérangé ! continua-t-elle.

— Oh mais moi, Major, je n'ai pas besoin de coucher avec tous les membres de l'armée pour me faire un nom ! »

Sam le regarda bouche-bée. Un silence pesant s'était sournoisement installé entre les trois membres. Chacun regardait les deux autres sans pour autant que le blanc ne fut comblé. Puis d'un coup, Sam éclata en sanglots et partit le plus vite possible que lui permettait sa condition. Jack voulut la rattraper, mais il en fut empêché par Reynolds qui s'interposa quelques minutes afin de laisser le temps à son homme de s'enfermer dans ses quartiers. Porté par la colère, O'Neill venait encore de faire une gaffe qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Le «Quai des Abricots » était un bar branché de Colorado Springs où il était assez courant d'y retrouver des membres de Cheyenne Mountain. Ce qui plaisait aux militaires, c'était la grande diversité de cocktails et les divers niveaux leur permettant un minimum d'intimité. Albert salua le barman et rejoignit ses subordonnés.

« Je pensais que Sam venait, Al' ? demanda le major Bosco.

— Elle a croisé Jack et cette fois-ci, il n'a pas été de main morte », bafouilla Albert.

Il commanda un Mojito et commença à raconter dans les moindres détails l'altercation. Les deux marines furent assez choqués des propos tenus, mais ne firent aucune remarque. Personne n'osait défier le grand Jack O'Neill.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Sam sanglotait dans son lit. Les mots du colonel l'avaient blessée au plus profond de son être. Elle savait qu'il avait fait cela de rage, qu'il ne pensait en aucun cas ce qu'il avait dit. Mais, ce qui était dit était dit. N'avait-il plus aucun respect pour elle ? La détestait-il à ce point ? Etait-elle une fille facile qui couchait pour le grade ?

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Au mess, les rumeurs allaient de bon train. Les témoins de la dernière altercation en date avaient vite rapporté les propos tenus.

« Attends, il a insinué avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec elle ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est vite devenue Major ! » entendit Colin.

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Sam se releva lorsqu'elle vit un papier glisser dans l'intérieur de sa chambre. Elle se précipita pour le lire.

 _« Tu m'appartiens. Toujours. »_

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne.


	6. Démons intérieurs

_Hello,_

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'essaye de faire le maximum d'efforts pour améliorer le rythme de publication même si l'écriture est au point mort depuis août._

 _Il est maintenant coutume que je passe aux remerciements car chers lecteurs, j'apprécie grandement votre intérêt pour mon histoire, vos conseils et remarques._

 _Je remercie **Sevryna** , **Alice-East** , **Demetra83** , **Pit, Ailec22** et __**memethriller** pour votre assiduité parfaite, je vous embrasse ! Et la bienvenue à **Peyton11** et **Nanou62**._

 _Un immense merci à **Ailec22** qui, il y a quelques semaines, m'a été d'une grande aide pour trouver le titre de ce chapitre. Je me permets donc de lui dédicacer ce chapitre, elle le mérite amplement ! _

_Voici la réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 ** _Pit :_** _Je vais essayer de faire du mieux que je peux pour vous fournir les chapitres dans un délai raisonnable. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur !_

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Descente en enfer. Démons intérieurs.**

 _Précédemment dans_ _Derrière ses yeux bleus_ _:  
La première mission de Sam au sein de SG-3 se fit sans problème. L'équipe l'avait intégrée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et cela avait ravi Sam. Elle tournait enfin la page de SG-1. Ou du moins, elle semblait le faire. La vie continuait. Mais lors d'une mission, Sam fut blessée et Jack fut jaloux du rapprochement entre son ancien second et son supérieur. Des mots furent prononcés, des mots qui n'auraient jamais du exister. Plus tard, Sam trouva un mot : « Tu m'appartiens. Toujours. »_

La jeune femme sentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle avait cette impression de flotter, de quitter son corps. Elle avait beau inspirer et expirer le plus calmement possible comme on lui avait appris, mais cela ne parvenait pas à calmer sa crise. Sa vue se troubla tandis que son corps fut pris de tremblements. Elle avait cette sensation d'être prise dans un étau et de ne pas parvenir à s'en échapper. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle ne vit pas la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrir.

« Sam, vous allez bien ? »

Daniel prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'infirmerie tandis que son amie tentait de reprendre le dessus. Livide, elle releva sa tête.

« Janet ? Ici Daniel, Sam est dans ses quartiers et ne va pas très bien. »

Elle put entendre un « J'arrive » émanant du téléphone de son meilleur ami qui s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Gênée de paraître si faible, elle ne put que relâcher quelques larmes. Sa crise reprit de plus belle. Heureusement pour Daniel, Janet arriva accompagnée d'un brancard et de deux infirmiers.

« Sam, c'est moi. Je vais vous administrer un léger sédatif, ça ira. »

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle tant les battements de son cœur étaient anarchiques. Elle sombra enfin dans un sommeil, sans rêves ni cauchemars.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Sam mit plusieurs heures avant d'émerger. La fatigue qu'elle accumulait depuis plusieurs semaines, la fatigue de la crise et le sédatif avaient eu raison de ses défenses. Lorsqu'elle put ouvrir les yeux sans être gênée par la lumière des néons, elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était à l'infirmerie. Les souvenirs du mot et de sa crise d'angoisse lui revinrent en mémoire, provoquant de nouveaux sanglots. Cachée dans l'obscurité du reste de l'infirmerie, Janet observait la scène et ne put retenir une larme à la vue de la détresse de son amie. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

George Hammond était dans son bureau. Il lisait un dossier depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Entendant des pas, il referma le dossier où était inscrit le nom de sa filleule « Carter, Samantha » et le couvrit d'un autre dossier. Il avait eu vent des rumeurs de la nouvelle altercation de la veille. Le général était habitué aux rumeurs surtout celles concernant l'équipe phare du projet. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas autant prêté attention à cet on-dit, mais il savait qu'il était fondé. Les pas se concrétisèrent par l'arrivée du médecin chef qu'il invita à entrer.

« Comment va-t-elle ? », entra en matière le général.

Janet hésita. Elle ne voulait causer du tort à son amie, mais pourtant, elle avait tellement besoin d'aide. Le médecin militaire se doutait de la réaction de son amie si elle lui demandait de se faire aider. Elle n'allait que trouver refus, colère et retranchement. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule option : celle du général. Il pouvait lui ordonner de consulter. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, mais elle ne voulait pas compromettre leur amitié si précieuse.

« Permission de parler librement d'un officier, mon Général ? »

Elle ne voulait pas parler du Major Samantha Carter mais de Samantha, son amie depuis maintenant quatre longues années. Elles avaient appris à se faire confiance. Bien sûr, la présence de Cassandra avait grandement aidé, resserrant leur lien. La rousse remit une mèche derrière son oreille, signe d'un quelconque malaise. Parler de la détresse de son amie lui broyait littéralement le cœur.

« Bien sûr, Docteur ! », opina Hammond, désireux de mettre en confiance le Dr Fraiser.

La presque quadragénaire se relâcha. Elle adopta une position peu professionnelle mais elle n'en prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle ne voulait pas parler de son amie en tant que médecin.

« Sam s'est réveillée. Physiquement, elle semble aller bien, c'était plus une crise d'angoisse qu'autre chose.

— Ce serait donc psychologique ? intervint son interlocuteur.

— Oui, admit-elle. J'ai demandé au Dr Mackenzie de passer la voir mais connaissant Sam, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Je lui ai d'ores et déjà fait part au téléphone des différentes altercations entre les membres de SG-1 et elle, de son départ de l'équipe et de sa crise d'angoisse. »

Face à la moue réprobatrice du général, elle reprit :

« Je lui ai demandé en tant qu'amie et non collègue mon Général. Il ne fera aucun rapport.

— Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'elle soit dispensée de missions quelques temps même si elle l'est à l'heure actuelle à cause de sa cheville. J'aimerai également qu'elle soit interdite de laboratoire. C'est préférable qu'elle se ménage le plus possible. J'aimerai lui demander de sortir s'aérer mais sa situation actuelle avec SG-1 semble assez compliquée.

— Je vais avertir Jacob, répondit le général tout en passant une main sur son crâne dégarni. Je sais que cela ne va pas lui plaire mais elle a besoin d'être entourée. »

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

« Je vous ai ramené de la gelée bleue, j'ai entendu dire que c'était votre préférée. »

Albert posa la coupe sur la petite table adjacente au lit de la scientifique qui se redressa. Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

« Je ne vais pas vous demander comment vous allez, nous savons que c'est inutile. »

Il prit une chaise et s'assit près d'elle. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa place mais il savait que l'autre ne viendrait pas, se sentant coupable de l'état de la jeune femme. Il avait longuement hésité avant de lui rendre visite, il avait l'impression d'être un intrus. Bosco l'avait convaincu par ses arguments : ils étaient une équipe maintenant et il était tout à fait en droit de rendre visite à son subordonné.

« Je vais bien même si tout le monde semble en douter, mentit la jeune femme.

— C'est légitime, non ? Hier, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur. Heureusement que le Dr Jackson soit passé vous voir sinon votre cri… cela aurait duré beaucoup plus longtemps. »

Honteuse, la jeune femme baissa la tête et l'ancien militaire de la Zone 51 se sentit coupable. Il n'était pas venu pour l'accabler mais pour la réconforter.

« Je suis là, Sam. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, espérant ainsi effacer toute sa douleur.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que SG-1 était assise au mess. Ils étaient tous les quatre perdus dans leurs pensées même si elles convergeaient vers la même personne : Samantha Carter. Daniel avait immédiatement averti son équipe dès que Sam fut emmenée à l'infirmerie. Cela n'avait pas étonné l'archéologue que Colin ne se rende pas au chevet de leur amie – elle ne semblait pas l'apprécier et ils ne se connaissaient à peine – mais, l'absence de Jack l'avait profondément étonné et blessé. Quoiqu'il se passe, rien ne pouvait effacer quatre ans de collaboration, d'amitié, mais surtout d'amour. Oui, même si le colonel se comportait comme un idiot, il savait qu'il l'aimait profondément et ce ne sont pas deux malheureuses phrases qui pourraient détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient construit.

« Jack, vous devriez vraiment aller la voir. Sam n'est pas rancunière. »

Le quadragénaire fut pris d'un fou rire qui attira immédiatement l'attention de toute la seule.

« Si elle ne l'était pas, elle ferait encore partie de SG-1, monsieur je-sais-tout. »

C'est tout ce qu'il dira ce soir puisqu'il quitta le mess en colère.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit la manière la plus appropriée pour résoudre ce conflit, Daniel Jackson », fit stoïquement Teal'c.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Samantha était seule dans les murs glacials de l'infirmerie.

« Encore une fois », fit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se tourna pour remettre son oreiller en place lorsqu'un petit morceau papier en tomba.

« _Toujours Samantha, toujours. »_

Un frisson accompagna la lecture de ce mot et des spasmes commencèrent à dominer son corps. Il était donc passé à l'infirmerie pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle glissa le mot à l'intérieur de ses chaussettes pour que personne ne le trouve. Elle perdait de nouveau pied. Elle faisait une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Mais cette fois-ci la crise était tellement forte qu'elle en tomba du lit. Ses yeux s'étaient maintenant complètement révulsés et son corps s'abandonna aux spasmes qui prenaient maintenant le dessus. Sa tête finit par heurter la table de chevet qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Alertées par le bruit lourd de la chute du meuble, des infirmières arrivèrent en courant. Elle se sentit une nouvelle fois partir.

« Toujours », murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois sous l'effet d'un sédatif.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Samantha, vêtue d'une tunique d'hôpital blanche, attendait patiemment dans le bureau de Janet. Elle ne savait pas ce que voulait cette dernière, le général lui avait simplement ordonné d'attendre ici. Depuis sa première crise d'angoisse, il s'était écoulé une semaine. Une longue semaine sans qu'elle n'ait l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie sauf pour prendre une douche. Elle avait refusé toutes les visites sauf celle de son équipe. Par son équipe, il faut entendre SG-3 car elle avait coupé les ponts avec son ancienne équipe. Elle avait décliné leur intention de lui rendre visite même si cela provoquait encore un petit pincement au cœur. Elle s'était convaincue que c'était mieux ainsi pour eux : ils devaient se préoccuper de la lutte contre les Goa'uld et de leurs propres vies. Elle ne faisait que de les détourner de leur mission. Un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années fit son irruption et s'assit en face de Sam. Elle le reconnut de suite, c'était le Dr Mackenzie, un psychiatre militaire.

« C'est donc ça, lâcha Sam plus pour elle-même que pour le psychiatre.

— Bonjour Major », répondit le psychiatre sans laisser passer la moindre émotion sur son visage.

Il était habitué aux militaires et à leur hostilité. Il fixa intensément son interlocutrice, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler. Il n'était pas dans son habitude de se laisser démonter.

« Le Dr Fraiser ou le Général Hammond ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

— Qu'est-ce que cela change ? »

Il avait marqué un point. Qu'importe qui était à l'origine de sa présence, le résultat était le même : il était là et il ferait un rapport mettant fin à sa brillante carrière.

« Je vais être franc avec vous, Samantha. Je suis ici à la demande de Janet. Demande appuyée bien sûr par votre supérieur. Quoique vous pensez, je ne suis pas là pour rédiger un quelconque dossier, mais parce que l'une de nos amis en commun me l'a demandée. »

La jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées, complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Elle n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là : son but était simplement de se couper de Jack, Daniel et Teal'c et de s'éloigner de Colin. Et la voilà maintenant proche de l'internement. Elle ne pouvait cependant rien faire contre son ex petit ami. Si elle le dénonçait, il la traquerait comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter… Peut-être Jack mais elle ne lui parlait plus et elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans cette histoire. Elle savait de quoi il était capable. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas risquer sa carrière, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Samantha ? » appela Mackenzie.

Tirée de ses pensées, elle fixa le psychiatre.

« Vos amis s'inquiètent pour vous, le concevez-vous ? J'ai été informé de vos diverses altercations et de vos crises d'angoisse. Vous avez perdu entre votre première altercation et la semaine dernière dix kilos, qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Je fais faire des économies de tissus à l'armée, ironisa-t-elle.

— Vous avez cessé de vous alimenter depuis maintenant une semaine. Je ne sais pas quel est votre but dans tout cela ou si c'est inconscient, mais vous allez clairement vers la réforme. »

Le psychiatre prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas comment l'amener à briser sa carapace et ressentait une immense tristesse face à l'attitude ce brillant officier. Elle avait tant fait pour son pays… Sa planète en fait.

« Le Général a émis l'hypothèse que des vacances vous ferez du bien. Au regard de vos relations actuelles avec vos amis et votre frère, je ne pense pas que cela serait judicieux de vous laisser partir seule. »

Consciente des propos du spécialiste, elle hocha la tête.

« Cependant, ce serait dommage de vous tenir enfermée indéfiniment, que ce soit ici ou dans un institut de soin. Cela briserait votre carrière même si vous vivrez. Je vous propose une alternative. Tout ceci est dans votre intérêt bien évidemment.

— Quelle est-elle ? » capitula le major.

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage du psychiatre : il avait enfin réussi à ouvrir une brèche.

« Vous vous réalimentez correctement… Je dirais au minimum cinq kilos même si vous resterez en sous-poids. Vous acceptez un suivi officieux avec moi… Je dirais cinq semaines à raison de deux séances hebdomadaires. Il ajouta. Et vous acceptez de passer un mois sur la planète Tok'ra. Je pourrais vous demander également de renouer le contact avec vos amis, mais je ne peux vous l'imposer. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Je suis d'accord, acquiesça la militaire.

— Vous partez dès ce soir. Officiellement, vous y allez pour coordonner les recherches sur la bibliothèque ancienne. Vous rentrerez tous les mardis et vendredis matin pour votre suivi. », conclut-il en fermant son bloc-notes jaune.

Il allait quitter la pièce quand il fut interrompu par Sam :

« Est-ce que mon père sait pour… Tout ça ? fit-elle avec un petit mouvement de main.

— Non, le général lui a dit que vous souhaitez passer du temps avec lui mais il ne sera pas dupe. Il est votre père, il comprendra instantanément en vous voyant. Quant à la Tok'ra, ils ont la même version que l'armée. N'ayez crainte. »


	7. Vacances Tok'ra p1

_Hello !_

 _Nous voici pour le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine mais je doute d'y arriver. Il vous faudra donc patienter jusqu'à mes prochaines vacances (deux petites semaines ^^)_

 _Je remercie encore et encore tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant !_

 _Merci aux nouveaux arrivants qui prennent le temps de follower mon histoire et d'y laisser leur trace, ça me booste pour écrire la suite ! Un remerciement spécial à **Gynnie** pour ses interventions qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je t'en remercie chaleureusement._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 ** _Pier :_** _Je te remercie pour tes commentaires qui sont toujours très détaillés, j'apprécie grandement les lecteurs qui me font une petite analyse du chapitre et de leur ressenti, ça enrichie énormément la suite de l'histoire. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : Sam fait les mauvais choix. Elle pourrait trouver en son ancienne équipe un soutien inestimable et inépuisable mais elle choisit de les renier. Je dirais que c'est simplement la peur qui la déraisonne et la pousse à agir de manière maladroite. Au fond, je pense qu'elle a plus peur pour ses amis, sa famille que pour sa propre personne. Concernant la relation entre Reynolds et Sam, je pense que c'est une autre manifestation de sa peur : elle cherche un refuge maintenant qu'elle a rendu son refuge habituel (ndlr son équipe) inaccessible. Il est plus évident qu'elle s'en sortirait mieux en leur avouant la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouve._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Vacances Tok'ras – partie 1.**

 _Je ne sais pas si les bracelets de soin peuvent guérir des fractures, mais on va dire que oui, ils en sont capables._

 _Précédemment dans Derrière ses yeux bleus :  
Les mots que recevaient Sam déclenchèrent chez elle des crises d'angoisse et une forte apathie. Hammond et Janet n'eurent que le choix de recourir aux services du Dr Mackenzie, un psychiatre bien connu du SGC. Dans l'intérêt de Sam bien entendu : cette dernière refusant tout contact avec ses amis et de s'alimenter. Le psychiatre proposa une alternative à l'internement : un mois chez les Tok'ras._

Dans ses quartiers, Samantha se préparait tranquillement pour son départ vers Vorash. Elle devait prendre de quoi survivre pendant trois jours puisqu'elle rentrerait le vendredi pour son suivi avec le Dr Mackenzie. Faible, elle avait du mal à s'appuyer sur les béquilles censées la soutenir. Elle avait fait retirer le plâtre puisque son père pourrait la soigner avec un bracelet de soin Goa'uld. Ayant terminé son paquetage, elle appela son supérieur qui lui avait proposé de l'aider.

« Vous avez fini ? » demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une main se posa sur ses épaules.

« Attendez… Je tenais à vous dire que vous alliez me manquer pendant ce mois », se confessa le colonel.

Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire derrière elle. Il semblait souffrir de la situation à venir. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'équipe et surtout depuis ses crises, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble. Quand ils étaient séparés, l'un pensait à l'autre. Il s'inquiétait pour son moral et sa santé tandis qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. SG-3 avait repris ses missions, habituée à fonctionner à trois. Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé off-world avait créé des liens. Moins puissant que ceux qu'elle avait entretenus avec Jack, ils en demeuraient quand même très forts. Malgré tout, elle aimait encore profondément son ancien supérieur. Cependant, elle savait un futur impossible avec lui.

« Tu viendras me voir sur Vorash ? » demanda-t-elle tout en lâchant ses béquilles pour l'enlacer.

Elle savait qu'elle avait franchi la limite interdite.

« Négatif, les Tok'ras préfèrent que ce soit SG-1, fit-il tristement.

— Oh…

— Oui, il faudra que tu leurs parles de ton transfert, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

— Promis, ce sera fait. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle s'éloigna de lui pour reprendre ses béquilles et ils sortirent. Ils ne firent que quelques pas avant d'être arrêtés par Daniel.

« Je te retrouve à la porte », chuchota Albert à l'attention de Sam.

Il les laissa entre amis, ne voulant pas briser ce si rare moment d'amitié.

« Hum… J'ai appris que vous alliez coordonner les recherches sur la bibliothèque ancienne… Il hésita. C'est une bonne chose que ce soit vous.

— Je sais que vous êtes au courant de la version officieuse, Daniel, fit la jeune femme amèrement.

— Oui, cèda-t-il. J'espère que ça ira Sam. »

Elle reprit sa route.

« J'espère que vous nous reviendrez, Sam », fit Daniel plus pour lui-même.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte, ne fut-elle pas sa surprise d'y trouver le général, le colonel O'Neill et le colonel Reynolds en pleine conversation. Elle s'avança non sans crainte vers le petit groupe qu'ils formèrent.

« Nous aimerions vous parler avant votre départ, Major », expliqua le général.

Elle hocha la tête et fut déjà prise à part par le général.

« Sam, j'espère que vous irez mieux.

— Merci, mon Général », s'inclina-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire et la serra dans ses bras du mieux qu'il put étant donné la présence des deux béquilles. Ensuite ce fut à Jack de lui adresser quelques mots.

« Carter, hésita le colonel.

— Mon Colonel, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Je sais qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas… Hum… La joie, mais j'espère sincèrement que ce ne soit qu'une passade. »

Pour toute réponse, elle inclina la tête et fit signe à Albert de venir. Jack, à contrecœur, laissa sa place.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête mais c'était plus pour se convaincre elle-même. En réalité, son cœur s'était serré face à la remarque de Jack. Elle éprouvait toujours autant d'affection pour lui. Mais il n'y avait aucun avenir avec lui, elle se devait de l'accepter. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Jack et vit Colin s'approcher. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ressentit les premiers signes de la crise d'angoisse. Albert s'en rendit compte et attira son attention.

« Ça va, Sam ?

– Oui, fit-elle lorsque les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux.

— Je t'aime et sache que quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aimerai, fit-il tout bas pour que cela reste inaudible sauf à celle qui avait gagné instantanément son cœur.

— Moi aussi, Al. »

Ils se sourirent et elle semblait apaisée. Elle franchit la porte.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Quand Colin avait appris qu'elle allait partir vers Vorash, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses projets allaient être suspendus le temps d'un mois et cela lui déplaisait fortement.

« Un souci, Major Chase ? demanda solennellement Teal'C tout en prenant place à côté de Colin au mess.

— Non, ça va, je m'inquiète simplement pour le major Carter. »

Teal'c inclina la tête respectueusement. Un soulagement profond gagna Colin : le Jaffa n'avait pas compris les plans du jeune homme.

« Nous rendrons visite au major Carter, la Tok'ra a requis nos services. »

Sur ces mots, le Jaffa s'en alla.

Lorsqu'il vit son ex petite amie et le colonel Reynolds quitter les quartiers de cette première, il comprit ce qui liait les deux individus. Un plan d'action se dessina sous ses yeux.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Vorash était la base secrète des Tok'ras depuis maintenant deux ans. Composée essentiellement de sable, elle abritait en sous-sol les tunnels Tok'ras. Jacob était là, attendant que sa fille ne franchisse la porte. Il était étonné que son ami George avait décidé d'envoyer sa fille seule, mais cela ne le dérangeait : il pourrait l'accueillir en toute intimité. Sa cadette franchit la porte, portée par ses deux béquilles tandis que son sac fut balancé.

« Sammy ! s'excria le Tok'ra. George ne m'avait pas menti, que s'est-il passé ? » fit-il en désignant la jambe de sa fille, déformée.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Sam, elle fut happée par les ténèbres. Elle venait de perdre connaissance.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Jacob faisait les cent pas dans la base Tok'ra, furibond. Sa fille venait de s'effondrer à peine franchie la porte. Il dégageait tellement de colère que la majorité des Tok'ras préférait l'éviter. Il attendit quelques minutes qu'une de ses amies sortit de l'infirmerie.

« Sgothan, comment va ma fille ? demanda Jacob en inclinant la tête respectueusement.

— C'est une simple perte de connaissance dû à la fatigue, Jacob. Il lui faut du repos. Je me suis permis de panser sa blessure à la jambe, ça allègera sa fatigue. »

Il inclina encore une fois la tête respectueusement afin de remercier la jeune femme devant lui. La rousse était en fait l'infirmière de la Tok'ra. Issue d'un peuple réputé pour ses habilités en médecine, elle en était la dernière survivante. Les Goa'uld n'avaient pas hésité à décimer sa planète car ils refusaient de leur livrer les secrets de leur prodigieuse médecine. Elle avait été trouvée agonisante et ramenée par Martouf il y a de cela un an. Ne voulant pas que la philosophie et le savoir de son peuple ne s'éteignent avec elle, elle avait choisi l'implantation. Et depuis, elle vivait la merveilleuse aventure de la fusion avec un symbiote remarquable par sa gentillesse et sa bonté d'âme. Il lui avait permis de remonter la douloureuse pente et de surmonter sa peine. Le Grand Conseil avait trouvé en elle une excellente alliée. Obéissante, elle ne montrait jamais aucun signe de rébellion. Elle ne sortait jamais de la base des Tok'ras, elle leur était bien trop précieuse pour qu'ils se permettent de risquer sa vie.

« Jacob, vous devriez vous reposer, je me charge de veiller sur elle », rassura la jeune recrue.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Pour la première fois depuis maintenant quelques mois, Sam se réveilla veillée par quelqu'un. Elle observa la jeune femme qui se tenait non loin d'elle. Elle était magnifique dans sa longue robe bleue doublée d'un voilage blanc. Son visage, aussi fin et blanc que la porcelaine, était encadré par ses longs cheveux ondulés roux. Elle dégageait un sentiment de sécurité et de sérénité. C'était bien entendu une Tok'ra, elle pouvait le sentir mais pourtant, elle ne connaissait pas cette femme. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle hôte ? Elle n'en savait pas.

« Je sais que vous êtes réveillée, Samantha », fit doucement la rouquine.

Elle reposa ses fioles pour se tourner vers sa patiente.

« Je me suis permise de guérir votre jambe pendant que vous vous reposiez.

— Que s'est-il passé ? »

La Tok'ra sentit son trouble.

« Je suis Sgothan, hôte de Dorcha. Son précédent hôte a perdu la vie dans un bombardement Goa'uld sur ma planète. J'ai été rapatriée en même temps que lui sur Vorash. Je suis la dernière survivante de mon peuple. Mais revenons à vous. Vous êtes fatiguée depuis longtemps ? Ah mais je suppose que vous vous demandez ce qu'il vous est arrivée à vous. Elle ria à gorge déployée. Vous vous êtes effondrée devant votre père, qui est très inquiet. Il a su par votre supérieur que c'était assez récurrent ces temps-ci. Ah mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis la seule, ici, à être avertie. Et je garderai le secret. »

Sam avala le moindre mot du monologue de la Tok'ra. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir toute confiance en cette femme. Elles se connaissaient.

« Je suis l'ancien compagnon de Jolinar », fit Dorcha.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Jacob avait eu une discussion assez mouvementée avec George qui avait enfin consenti à lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait avec sa fille. Comme il l'avait pressenti, cela avait un rapport direct avec Colin. Cependant, il avait gardé le secret de sa fille, à savoir la relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec Colin. D'un pas déterminé, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il y a trouva sa fille en grande conversation avec Dorcha, qu'il reconnut à la voix rocailleuse, typique des symbiotes. Il savait le lien qu'avaient Dorcha et Jolinar et il espérait fortement que cela n'avait pas troublé sa fille. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Surtout pas en ce moment.

« Dorcha, pouvez-vous nous laisser ? »

La Tok'ra acquiesça et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« George m'a tout expliqué Sam ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue plus tôt ? »

Il semblait énervé. En fait non, il était vraiment en colère. Sam se refreina.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe Sam ? »

Le ton froid et dur de son père lui glaça le sang. Sam savait quand son père était en colère. Quand elle était petite, elle s'était amusée avec son frère à dresser une «échelle d'émotions » de son père. Si elle s'y référait, il fallait qu'elle trouve une porte de sortie et vite.

« Papa… J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie », tempéra Sam.

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté : son père s'arrêta pour la juger.

« Je ne comprends pas ma chérie… George m'a dit que Jack et toi ne vous parliez plus, glissa son père, interloqué.

— Ce n'est pas Jack, c'est le colonel Albert Reynolds. »

Son père ne s'y attendait pas et à vrai dire, c'était sa réaction à lui dont elle ne s'attendait pas.

« Il est prêt à passer outre la loi de non-fraternisation ? Elle acquiesça, perturbée. Mais c'est génial ma chérie, tu as enfin tourné la page, je suis ravie pour toi. »

Il la serra dans ses bras, heureux pour sa fille. Elle s'attendait à des cris, à une mine horrifiée, mais elle n'eut rien de tout cela.

« Papa, je pensais que tu appréciais le colonel O'Neill ? fit remarquer Sam.

— J'apprécie énormément Jack mais je connais également Albert. C'est un bon gars, issue d'une bonne famille. Je sais qu'il te rendra heureuse. »


	8. Vacances Tok'ra p2

_Bonjour mes très chers lecteurs !_

 _J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue à vos yeux._

 _Merci mille fois pour tous vos commentaires même si je vois que mes derniers chapitres ne font pas l'unanimité notamment dans la relation qui lie Reynolds à Sam. Je crains que celui-ci ne fasse encore moins l'unanimité. Je préfère être honnête : il ne me plaît pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas authentique, que je suis complètement passée à côté de quelque chose. J'attends donc vos réactions pour me remettre à l'écriture - mon stock de chapitre étant épuisé. J'espère que vos commentaires m'aideront à redresser le tir même si j'ai encore en tête la suite des aventures._

 ** _Hator_** _: Bienvenue à toi cher(chère) Hator. J'espère que mon histoire t'a plu. Je sais que c'est assez déroutant d'imaginer Sam avec un autre homme que Jack (ou Pete :p) mais j'espère que cela ne te fera pas fuir. Merci de suivre mon histoire. A bientôt !_

 _ **Pier :**_ _Je comprends ton point de vue : c'est assez illogique que Sam n'hésite pas à bafouer la loi de non-fraternisation avec Albert alors que dans la série, c'est justement cette loi qui empêche leur relation d'évoluer. Je trouve aussi que j'ai brûlé des étapes entre Sam et Reynolds. Avec le recul, je pense que ma fiction n'est pas assez mature et j'en suis désolée. Mais ne t'en fait pas, comme je l'ai assez dit, je remettrais bien assez tôt les choses à leur place et donc Sam avec Jack ;)_

 _ **Pit :** Désolée pour la nausée mon(ma) cher(chère) Pit ! *lui tend du vogalène* _

_**Sa :** Je suis ravie que tu sois revenu(e), je commençais à m'inquiéter moi ! ;) Oui, Jack est vraiment un con dans cette histoire mais je suis sûre qu'il subsiste quelque chose de son petit cœur !_

 _Ravie également que tu apprécies comme je l'apprécie ce psy !_

 _Pour finir, je remercie tous les fidèles ! Vous êtes géniaux !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** **Vacances Tok'ras – partie 2.**

 _Précédemment dans Derrière ses yeux bleus :  
En route vers Vorash, Sam fit ses adieux au Colonel Reynolds qui était devenu bien plus qu'un ami. Colin, quant à lui, avait décidé de ne pas en rester là..._

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Samantha prenait part aux activités de la Tok'ra tout en effectuant des visites bi-hebdomadaires sur sa planète. Elle avait réussi à reprendre une certaine contenance grâce à son séjour sur Vorash. Il fallait le dire, le psychiatre avait eu une excellente idée : elle s'était rapprochée avec son père et a pu oublier un peu Colin. Elle avait cependant appréhendé chaque retour sur Terre mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la chance lui avait souri : ses coéquipiers, présents comme passés, étaient en mission. Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'infirmerie où l'attendait sa nouvelle séance avec le psychiatre.

« Samantha, je vous en prie » fit le psychiatre en lui ouvrant la porte.

Elle commençait tout juste à apprécier ses rencontres même si elle ne dévoilait pas les raisons de sa soudaine déprime. La menace de Colin demeurait présente et les conséquences d'une telle révélation seraient catastrophiques.

« J'ai eu les résultats de votre dernier bilan, il est très encourageant ! Le psychiatre félicita Sam. Vous avez déjà repris six kilos, c'est bien au-dessus de mes espérances. La nourriture Tok'ra est bonne à ce point-là ?

— Non mais mon père ne m'en laisse pas le choix ! » plaisanta la militaire.

Elle paraissait apaisée, ce qui n'échappa au thérapeute.

« Je pense que si vous continuez sur cette bonne lancée, vous pourrez reprendre les missions à l'issue de votre mois de vacances. Il reprit une gorgée de son café. Cependant, j'émets quand même certaines réserves quant à votre épisode. Vous n'avez toujours pas parlé des raisons de cela… »

L'astrophysicienne se referma sur elle-même.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ose espérer que nos rencontres vous ont aidé. Les meilleurs d'entre nous ont une part sombre tandis que les pires ont une part de bonté.

— Je suis de quel côté d'après vous ? »

La remarque de la trentenaire le glaça sur place. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Elle-même ne se considérait pas comme une héroïne, quoiqu'en pense beaucoup de monde. Elle avait tué beaucoup d'ennemis, qu'ils soient Jaffas, humains ou plus largement extraterrestres. Elle avait tué pour se protéger, mener à bien sa mission mais elle avait pris des vies. Elle n'était pas non plus un monstre : elle n'avait pas asservi de monde ni de population, elle n'avait jamais ôté la vie par pur plaisir. Mais elle avait tué.

« Vous avez sauvé bien plus de vies que vous en avez ôté. Est-ce cela la raison de votre déprime, Samantha ? Vous savez que vous pouvez quitter l'armée pour travailler de manière civile sur le programme. Personne ne vous jugera. »

Elle n'hésita pas à juger le médecin. Sa proposition était plus que stupide. Elle n'avait pas quitté le programme pour Jack alors elle ne le fera pas pour Albert… Et encore moins pour Colin. Elle ne répondit pas, laissant le doute planer ainsi personne ne connaîtrait l'origine de son mal.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Ayant eu l'autorisation pour prolonger son séjour, la scientifique américaine travaillait dans son laboratoire afin terminer quelques simulations. Le général lui avait accordé le reste de la journée sur Terre. C'était une sorte de « permission durant la permission » lui avait-elle rétorqué. Ses rapports s'étaient adoucis avec le vieux général, il ne s'inquiétait plus autant. En effet, le Dr Mackenzie lui avait remis un rapport préliminaire officieux faisant mention d'un « burn out dû à un trop grand enchaînement de missions et un manque de sommeil ». Cela lui permettrait de reprendre les missions progressivement. Pris d'une migraine à force d'être restée trop longtemps sur ses calculs, elle se rendit dans ses quartiers pour chercher un quelconque antalgique. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre à l'infirmerie car il était évident que Janet l'y consignerait. Elle se massa machinalement les tempes, prit une grande inspiration et, prise dans sa tentative de calmer ses maux, ne vit pas la sombre silhouette s'introduire dans sa chambre par la porte entrouverte... Elle se retrouva plaquée sur le mur et sa bouche maintenue fermement par une main masculine. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle vit l'identité de son agresseur.

« Mon amour, fit l'homme en glissant son autre main sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme, si tu cris, je te promets que tes deux chers colonels en paieront le prix. »

Il interrompit l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur sa bouche, lui permettant ainsi de répondre :

« Pourquoi ? »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent tandis que la main moite de Colin continuait son chemin. Les douces caresses lui donnèrent la nausée.

« Toujours, Samantha, toujours. Tu resteras toujours l'amour de ma vie, je resterai le tien. » lui susurra l'homme au creux de l'oreille.

Il emprisonna ses lèvres dans un long et langoureux baiser. Il mit tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, un amour qui n'avait jamais terni. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre à cet instant qu'il lui volait. Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Elles étaient à la fois amères et sucrées tout comme l'était l'astrophysicienne de renom.

« Tu sais, il n'est jamais trop tard pour reprendre ce qui a été interrompu, Sam.

— Je ne peux pas Colin, je ne peux pas. Elle s'assied sur le sol. Je ne t'aime plus Colin. Je t'ai laissé SG-1, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. »

Une claque retentit. Sous la violence de l'impact, la tête de Sam heurta la commode. Désorientée et sonnée, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'avait entrepris son ancien petit ami. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa encore une fois. Ensuite, d'un geste qui se voulait doux, il retira le treillis et le t-shirt noir de la jeune femme qui ne réagissait pas. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était sonnée ? Ou parce qu'elle était simplement effrayée ? On pourrait aisément croire que c'était un mélange des deux. Il sortit de son pantalon un paquet de cigarettes, en tira une et l'alluma tout en observant du coin de l'œil son ancienne compagne, devenue maintenant sa victime. Une odeur de nicotine emplissait maintenant la chambre. Sam en eût un haut-le-cœur. Amusé par cela, Colin en profita pour aspirer une grande bouffée et claqua ses lèvres contre celles de Sam. Sa langue pénétra la barrière que faisaient les lèvres de cette dernière. Elle n'eut que le choix que de laisser entrer la fumée dans sa bouche et fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Elle avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait céder face à la violence de la toux. Un sourire malsain se dessina de nouveau sur le faciès du guerrier. Il prit sa cigarette qui était sur le point de s'éteindre et l'appliqua sur la peau de la savante. Une main contre sa bouche suffit à empêcher un cri de s'extirper de son corps. Il réitéra une seconde fois. Puis une troisième. Puis une quatrième fois.

« Ces marques symbolisent chaque fois où tu m'as fait du mal Samantha. »

Ses mains agrippèrent le cou de la jeune femme.

« La première fois, ce fut lorsque tu m'as quittée pour partir en voyage, commença l'homme en insistant particulièrement sur le mot « voyage ». La seconde fut à ton retour avec ton bâtard de père. J'ai toujours su que j'aurai du le tuer mais je ne voulais te faire du mal, mon amour.

— Je t'en prie Colin. S'il te reste un quelconque sentiment pour moi, laisse-moi tranquille.

— Oh mais bien sûr que je t'aime toujours mon amour, continua-t-il sans relever les yeux apeurés qui lui faisaient face. La troisième fois, c'était en mission. Tu as osé me ridiculiser devant ton cher colonel. Et celle-ci, fit-il tout en désignant la dernière marque sur son abdomen, c'est quand tu as refusé de céder à mes avances. Mais je ne suis pas rancunier Samantha. Maintenant, je te laisse une dernière chance : sois mienne et cela pour toujours. »

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour manifester son refus. Elle savait que cela précipiterait sa perte. Il allait la tuer, elle le savait. Peut-être était-ce la seule échappatoire qu'elle connaîtrait ? Il sortit de sa seconde poche un couteau et fit une entaille sur l'abdomen de sa première compagne.

« Cela ne te tuera pas mais j'espère que cela te fera réfléchir. »

Il se leva pour se diriger pour la porte. Il stoppa sa sortie pour lui dire :

« Oh et si tu parles de cela ne serait-ce qu'à ton paternel, je le tuerai d'abord puis ensuite ce sera leurs tours et je terminerai probablement par cette chère Cassandra Fraiser. »

Une fois partie, elle constata avec horreur ce qu'il lui avait fait sur l'abdomen. Elle serait immanquablement marquée à vie. Il avait manifestement franchi une nouvelle limite. Prise d'un courage venu d'ailleurs, elle se leva et s'empara d'une compresse afin de faire cesser le saignement. Envers et contre tout, elle se revêtit et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Arrivée au local destiné au traitement des malades, elle fut soulagée de n'y croiser ni Janet ni une quelconque infirmière. Ces derniers temps, les attaques Goa'uld se firent moins présentes et cela permettait au personnel soignant de souffler un peu. Elle étudia la situation : ils devaient être en pause au mess et il lui fallait immédiatement quelques points. Elle fouilla les grandes armoires blanches pour se munir d'une aiguille et de fil. Elle s'installa sur un lit, releva son t-shirt et commença son travail, aidée par sa formation militaire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour refermer sa blessure qui semblait modérément grave. Contemplant son chef d'œuvre, elle se dit que ce n'était pas beau à voir mais que ça tiendrait. Elle jeta les preuves de son agression et partit vers ses quartiers. Sur le chemin, elle croisa son amie.

« Sam ! Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez soucieuse.

— Non, tout va bien Janet. Je me demandais simplement où se trouvait le bracelet de soin Goa'uld, je voulais vérifier une hypothèse quant à l'énergie qui permettait son fonctionnement, mentit-elle.

— Il est sous clé et consigné. Vous savez ô combien les militaires sont paranos concernant la technologie Goa'uld. Je peux vous l'apporter si c'est urgent. »

Sam regarda sa montre et constata qu'il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant son retour sur Vorash.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça attendra mon prochain retour. »

Elles se séparèrent et la blonde se dirigea d'un pas martial vers ses quartiers. Arriver en retard à la salle d'embarquement était un risque qu'elle ne se pouvait de prendre en regard de sa situation actuelle.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Son arrivée sur Vorash ne se fit pas comme elle l'espérait. En effet, la planète qui accueillait la base Tok'ra était sous le feu de l'ennemi. Il ne s'était pourtant écoulé que dix minutes entre l'envoi du MALP, son retour et son embarquement. Et, durant ce laps de temps si infiniment petit, cinq bombardiers avaient fait leur apparition et déversaient un flot presque continu de tirs. La miliaire prit immédiatement le pas sur la scientifique, s'élança vers les anneaux de transfert qui l'emmenèrent immédiatement dans la base. Cette dernière était en effervescence. Des soldats s'affairaient à transporter des caisses contenant toute la technologie et tout le savoir de l'espèce Tok'ra tandis que d'autres coordonnaient l'évacuation. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient face à une telle situation. Sam chercha son père du regard et tomba sur la scientifique rousse.

« Sgothan, où est mon père ? formula-t-elle paniquée pour son père.

— Il va bien Samantha. Il m'a chargée de vous évacuer immédiatement.

— Où est mon père ? réitéra la jeune femme tandis qu'un éboulement eut lieu non loin d'elles.

— Il aide Gaisma avec le matériel de recherche. Il a déjà fait chercher vos affaires. Il faut y aller maintenant. »

Elle fut interrompue par Anise qui expliqua la situation actuelle de la base : un éboulement avait divisé la base en deux parties dont une était prise d'assaut par des Jaffas. Et c'était bien évidemment celle où se trouvaient Jacob et une trentaine de Tok'ras.

« Il faut partir, les pressa Anise.

— Non, il faut demander du renfort au SGC et défendre la base », s'emporta Sam.

Elle toisa la Tok'ra qu'elle détestait. Anise les avait ouvertement mis, le colonel O'Neill et elle, dans une situation délicate lors d'une mission. Il était maintenant devenu difficile de travailler avec elle. C'était un sentiment partagé par l'ensemble du SGC. A cause de son expérience, elle avait précipité l'équipe dans un vaisseau Goa'uld et cela avait failli leur coûter la vie. Et, puis, on pouvait aisément ajouter l'enlisement des sentiments entre les deux militaires à cause de ce fameux test Zatar'c, les ayant désigné comme des êtres programmés.

« D'accord, vous vous en chargez toutes les deux. »

Sam acquiesça à l'ordre d'Anise et se dirigea vers la porte en courant aux côtés de Sgothan. Leur chemin fut parsemé d'embûches, mais surtout de tirs de lances Jaffas. Elles arrivèrent sans encombre au DHD et Sam composa son code d'urgence.

« Mon Général, la base Tok'ra est attaquée. On a besoin de renforts ! » cria la jeune femme au-dessus du vacarme.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

SG-1 était rentrée de mission depuis maintenant deux heures. C'était une simple mission de reconnaissance sans grand intérêt. Même Daniel s'était ennuyé, chose rare. Ils avaient conclu d'un commun accord que la planète n'était d'aucun intérêt que ce soit sur le plan scientifique ou technologique. Jack avait réussi à négocier un retour anticipé prétextant que la planète regorgeait de pollen, ce qui donnait d'horribles épisodes d'éternuement à Daniel. Bien sûr, ce dernier avait protesté :

« Jack, vous ne pouvez pas dire cela au général !

— Si je le peux et je vais même le faire, fit-il en levant un doigt et en se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers le DHD.

— Mon Colonel, cela fait la deuxième fois cette semaine que vous utilisez ce prétexte, essaya Colin.

— Dîtes cela à Daniel et à ses foutues allergies ! » rétorqua l'ancien Black Ops.

Le général n'était pas dupe, mais il avait autorisé leur retour. Il savait que depuis le départ de Sam, Jack faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour écourter les missions. Il s'était promis d'en parler avec son subordonné.

Après leur court débriefing qui s'était résumé qu'à « Sans intérêt mon Général, on peut y aller ? », le colonel leur avait proposé d'aller à la salle afin d'enfin « se dégourdir les pattes ». En fin, ça c'était ce qu'avait dit O'Neill, il voulait juste extérioriser toute l'amertume qu'il accumulait depuis maintenant deux mois. Le bleu de l'équipe fut le seul à refuser déclarant avoir quelques nausées. En réalité, il voulait simplement rendre une petite visite à son prédécesseur au sein de l'équipe.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

L'activation non-programmée de la porte avait tiré les membres de l'équipe principale de leurs activités. Ils s'étaient tous regroupés dans la salle de contrôle, l'estomac serré.

« C'est le code d'identification du Major Carter. Nous recevons une transmission » fit Walter tel un automate.

Un sentiment de peur s'empara de la salle de contrôle. Ce n'était pas normal que Sam les contacte aussi tôt.

« Mais elle vient de partir ! s'exclama le général.

— Elle a peut-être oublié quelque chose, mon Général. »

Jack, par cette réplique, essayait plus de se rassurer lui-même que de rassurer son équipe. Il savait qu'elle n'oubliait jamais rien. Vu la mine de Teal'c, il se douta que le Jaffa était parvenu à la même conclusion : il se passait quelque chose sur Vorash. Les grésillements de la radio firent place à la voix paniquée de Sam.

« Mon Général, la base Tok'ra est attaquée. On a besoin de renforts ! »

On pouvait entendre un combat en arrière-plan.

« Tenez bon Major, SG-1 et 3 arrivent.

— Merci mon Général. »

« SG-1 et SG-3 dans la salle d'embarcation » ordonna Walter à travers les hauts parleurs.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour se préparer et ils se rejoignirent à la sortie de l'armurerie.

« Major, si vous ne vous sentez pas en état, il est préférable que vous restiez au SGC, ordonna Jack.

— Non, ça ira, mon Colonel. »

Jack s'était fermé depuis l'appel de détresse de la scientifique et cela n'échappa au reste des deux équipes. Reynolds semblait dans le même état d'angoisse même s'il l'affichait ouvertement. Sa petite amie – même si ce n'était pas officiel ! – était sur une planète, sans défense et luttant pour sa vie.

« On va la ramener Reynolds » tenta de se convaincre le colonel.

Le plus lourdement armés possibles, ils franchirent la porte.


	9. Carter Carter

_Hello !_

 _Visiblement, mon chapitre précédent n'a pas été grandement apprécié ou est-ce l'effet des vacances ? ;)_

 _Voici un court chapitre décisif pour la suite des événements de Derrière ses yeux bleus. Nous arrivons, je le pense, à la moitié de l'histoire et il est grand temps que la situation avance. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et je vous rassure tout de suite : la suite arrivera bien vite ! Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser sur votre faim & il m'était nécessaire de couper ce chapitre à ce moment ! ;) Ne m'en voulez pas trop, svp !_

 _Je tiens également à vous remercier, encore & encore pour vos reviews : **Sevryna** , **Alice-East** , **Djaipur** , **Hator** , **izahuerta, Nanou62**. Même si je n'apprécie pas le chapitre précédent, je suis ravie de voir qu'il plaise et que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi. Serai-je trop sévère avec moi-même ? :p A vous de me le dire !_

 _Comme toujours, voici la traditionnelle réponse aux reviews anonymes (je réponds en MP à chaque review des membres inscrits !) Et la bienvenue à deux nouveaux lecteurs qui nous ont réjoins : **Djaipur, atlantis-des-étoiles** (je vous recommande ses fics sur SGA d'ailleurs ;) ), **izahuerta** & **Tristana379**! Merci merci merci !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** **Carter… Carter…**

 _Précédemment dans Derrière ses yeux bleus :  
Les visites chez le psychiatre se succèdent pour Samantha qui réussit à remonter la pente. Cependant, lors d'une visite sur Terre, Colin n'hésita pas à s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Samantha, la blessant assez sérieusement. Dans le dessein de préserver son secret, elle cacha sa blessure et retourna sur Vorash qui subit quelques instants plus tard une attaque Goa'uld. C'est maintenant au tour de SG-1 & 3 d'intervenir pour sauver notre scientifique et nos amis Tok'ras._

L'arrivée des deux équipes sur Vorash se fit dans le vacarme incessant des tirs ennemis. La planète Tok'ra était le théâtre d'un déferlement de haine de la part des Goa'uld qui n'hésitèrent pas sur les moyens pour éliminer une de leurs principales menaces. Cachée derrière un rocher avec l'infirmière Tok'ra, Sam essayait tant bien que mal de répliquer aux tirs ennemis, mais il était force de constater qu'une pauvre lance était assez inefficace face aux salves de bombardiers. Jack se précipita vers la caillasse.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Un simple hochement de tête fut sa réponse, l'intéressée essayant tant bien que mal de défendre sa position.

« Un petit topo de la situation, Major ? ordonna le leader.

— Cela fait maintenant près de vingt-cinq minutes que Vorash subit l'attaque de cinq bombardiers. Ils ont réussi à détruire une partie de la base Tok'ra. Mon père est probablement bloqué au sud de la base avec une trentaine d'autres Tok'ras. Il faut leur venir en aide !

— Ne vous en faîtes pas Major, on va le sortir de là » tenta de la rassurer Reynolds.

Un maigre sourire apparut sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait. Albert était réellement inquiet pour elle, mais en tant que supérieur, il se devenait de contenir au maximum ses sentiments. Il enviait pour cela le leader de SG-1 qui gérait avec brio ses émotions. Heureusement, le commandement de la mission lui avait été confié. : Albert n'aurait pas eu le cœur à diriger cette mission de sauvetage et la vie de tout un peuple était en jeu. De plus, il n'avait pas la finesse tactique d'O'Neill, c'était donc tout à fait légitime qu'il soit relégué à obéir aux ordres. Jack, quant à lui, fulminait à l'intérieur. Il haïssait les Goa'uld qui mettaient en danger son second… Même si elle n'était plus son second, il la considérait comme tel. Et il détestait à cet instant l'intimité des deux soldats. Il aimait toujours aussi profondément la scientifique même si leurs relations s'étaient plus que ternies. Il espérait toujours que tout revienne en ordre, que ce long mois de distance, de manque s'effacerait comme il s'était installé.

« Carter, Bosco, Peterson, vous prenez les lance-roquettes et vous tenez la porte et l'extérieur. Daniel et Mademoiselle, vous coordonnerez la sortie des Tok'ras de la base. Teal'c, Chase, Reynolds, avec moi. »

La répartition des postes à peine achevée que les hommes se séparèrent déjà. Mais cela était sans compter l'intervention de Reynolds.

« Jack, tu aurais dû lui ordonner de rentrer. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'est pas en état de tenir une position. Et même, ce n'est pas son poste de prédilection.

— Premièrement, je commande, je donne les ordres, insista le meneur. Deuxièmement, on a besoin de toute l'aide possible et Carter n'est pas en état de déambuler dans la base.

— Jack. Reynolds attrapa le bras d'O'Neill qui stoppa sa progression, un poil énervé. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

— C'est pour ça qu'un officier supérieur ne devrait pas fréquenter un subordonné. Il se dégagea de la poigne de l'autre officier. Tes sentiments obscurcissent ton jugement. »

Le débat fut clos et Reynolds se résigna à obéir. Jack l'avait blessé au plus haut point, mais il comprenait aisément la peine de son collègue. En effet, il avait été beaucoup plus loin que c'était permis O'Neill. Il savait que Sam et Jack n'avait jamais outrepassé la loi de non-fraternisation, se contenant à l'amitié désintéressée qu'autorisait l'armée. Albert avait franchi une limite, un point de non-retour et il venait de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Commençait-il à regretter ? Les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent donc dans la base Tok'ra et déblayèrent du mieux qu'ils purent les couloirs afin de débloquer le passage vers les parties encore inaccessibles. Les hommes restés en surface tentaient tant bien que mal de maintenir leur position et d'empêcher les tirs d'atteindre la porte et les évacués. Cependant, le poids du lance-roquettes que portait Sam rouvrit sa blessure sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive…

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Jacob et quelques Tok'ras étaient coincés dans une pièce adjacente à la salle du Conseil. L'homme mi-terrien mi-Tok'ra s'était retrouvé dans cette inconfortable position en essayant d'aider une Tok'ra à sortir le matériel de recherche. Cette longue heure d'attente était accaparée par l'inquiétude qui le rongeait concernant l'hypothétique survie de sa fille.

« Ne t'en fais pas Jacob, ta fille doit être chez elle à l'heure actuelle.

— Merci de tenter de me rassurer Gaisma, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

« Mon Colonel ? » grésilla la radio de Jack.

Occupé à ôter les énormes rochers les séparant de la position de Jacob et des derniers Tok'ras emprisonnés par l'éboulement de la partie sud de la base, O'Neill décrocha sa radio de sa veste :

« O'Neill…

— Nous avons un problème, Monsieur, fit la voix paniquée de Bosco.

— Nous n'avons QUE des problèmes Bosco, soyez plus explicite.

— Carter s'est effondrée, elle saigne à l'abdomen. »

Le cœur de Jack rata un battement tandis que son cerveau traita l'information.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Reynolds, soudain blême.

La réponse tarda à venir, accentuant l'atmosphère oppressante qui entourait les deux colonels.

« Justement mon Colonel… Elle n'a pas été touchée et les tirs viennent de cesser. »

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que les deux colonels se ruent vers la position de la scientifique, guidés par les mêmes sentiments à son encontre. Leur amour venait de s'effondrer, blessée mystérieusement. Ils ne leur faillirent que quelques minutes pour pouvoir la tenir entre les bras.

« Carter… Carter… Pour l'amour du Ciel, réagissez bon sang ! » hurla Jack en la secouant.

Aucune réponse, la scientifique était vraiment mal en point. Un torrent de sang se déversait depuis son abdomen.

« Bordel, on dirait que ça a été recousu… Merde ! Jura une fois de plus Jack.

— En effet, mon Colonel, on dirait que la blessure est antérieure de quelques heures ! fit timidement Bosco.

— Je la ramène sur Terre. Prévenez la base. Reynolds continuez de déblayer le chemin pour libérer Jacob. Les autres continuez de garder la porte, cet interlude ne me laisse rien présager de bon.»

Le militaire acquiesça, anesthésié par la situation. Jack souleva la militaire et franchit la porte.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Sur Terre, une équipe médicale, en alerte, attendait déjà le colonel O'Neill et sa patiente. Il la déposa avec soin sur le brancard. A peine posée que Janet se précipita pour prendre ses constantes.

« Il faut stopper l'hémorragie au plus vite… Mais c'est quoi ça ? fit le médecin en désignant l'abdomen de sa patiente.

— Vous avez remarqué vous aussi ? On dirait que son abdomen a été recousu, expliqua Jack.

— Mais bon sang, que s'est-il passé Colonel ? » demanda furieusement le Général Hammond.

O'Neill expliqua brièvement la situation à son supérieur : l'attaque de la base Tok'ra, la perte de connaissance de Sam sans être touchée par un tir ennemi, sa drôle de blessure.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

« On la perd ! Vite ! » Hurla le médecin à l'intention des infirmières.

Le corps amaigri de la scientifique était parcouru de soubresauts tandis que son cœur s'était arrêté…

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé. :p Vous pouvez même me dire des méchancetés si vous le souhaitez !

Au passage, j'ai écrit un petit OS sur Stargate, intitulé _Le lagon_. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien de faire de la pub personnelle mais j'avoue que quelques reviews dessus ne seraient pas de trop :p

A la prochaine !


	10. La vie est comme une libellule

_Hello,_

 _D'ores et déjà, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très belle année 2017, qui j'espère, sera nettement meilleure que 2016._

 _Je sais que cela fait déjà plus d'un mois que vous attendiez la suite de mon histoire, j'en suis désolée. Comme vous le savez peut-être, je suis en prépa et ça m'est difficile concilier l'écriture et les cours. J'ai besoin de temps pour écrire et je n'en dispose que de très peu. Je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il sera disponible mais je vous promets de faire mon possible pour vous le fournir dans un délai raisonnable._

 _Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles sont comme un rayon de soleil et une bouffée d'air frais face au poison qu'est la prépa pour moi._

 ** _Sa :_** _Merci de ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas, tout va revenir dans l'ordre ! Et oui, c'est assez étrange que Sam et Albert entretienne une relation mais nous savons tous que Sam appartient à Jack. ;)_

 _De plus, je tiens à remercier **Sevryna** pour sa lecture et son aide, qui m'a été très précieuse, **Nanou** pour son message très gentil et **ColonelCarterSG1** de nous avoir rejoint dans cette aventure._

 _Bonne lecture à vous tous ;)_

 _PS : Je me permets ici de faire un peu de publicité pour une fiction en cours de parution qui m'a profondément touchée. C'est «Au Nom d'Une Femme» de **Gynnie**. C'est une histoire touchante et prenante. Je vous la recommande chaudement ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :** **La vie est comme une libellule, il faut savoir l'attraper.**

 _Précédemment dans Derrière ses yeux bleus :  
Les visites chez le psychiatre se succèdent pour Samantha qui réussit à remonter la pente. Cependant, lors d'une visite sur Terre, Colin n'hésita pas à s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Samantha, la blessant assez sérieusement. Dans le dessein de préserver son secret, elle cacha sa blessure et retourna sur Vorash qui subit quelques instants plus tard une attaque Goa'uld. C'est maintenant au tour de SG-1 & 3 d'intervenir pour sauver notre scientifique et nos amis Tok'ras._

 _Assise dans un café parisien, une jeune femme lisait un journal, ses longs cheveux blonds illuminés par les rayons du soleil fortement présent en ce matin de juin. Elle semblait tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle ne vit pas un homme s'installer à sa table._

 _« Vous permettez, mademoiselle ? » demanda en anglais l'homme sûr qu'il ne se ferait pas déloger._

 _C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, tout comme la jeune femme. Il était assez grand, musclé et son sourire pouvait faire fondre tous les cœurs, c'était certain._

 _« Comment avez-vous deviné que j'étais américaine ?_

 _— Une aussi jolie femme que vous ne peut être qu'américaine. Je m'appelle Colin, je viens du Colorado et vous ? fit-il en lui tendant la main qu'elle lui prit aussitôt._

 _— Moi, c'est Samantha mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sam. »_

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

 _Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés du Colorado, pas un seul week-end se passait sans qu'ils ne se donnent rendez-vous. Tous deux originaires du Colorado, seuls quelques kilomètres ne les séparaient._

 _« J'aimerai vraiment que tu t'installes avec moi, Sam. » suggéra amoureusement l'homme._

 _Sa campagne, simplement couverte d'une couverture, resserra son emprise autour de son amant._

 _« J'aimerai bien mais mon père me tuerai si je lui présente un copain avant la fin de mes études… Elle soupira. Surtout si celui-ci s'avère être un étudiant en histoire. »_

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

 _« Tu sais mon amour, je pense rejoindre l'armée de l'air et étudier les sciences. Comme ça rien ne pourrait nous séparer._

 _— Mais rien ne pourrait nous séparer…_

 _— Toujours, Samantha, toujours. »_

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

 _Une foule d'élèves était présente. Une nouvelle arrivée dans l'école avait eu lieu. Tout le monde était en effervescence face à cette entrée en cours d'année._

 _« Il paraît qu'il est beau gosse, j'te jure, j'ai vu sa photo dans les affaires de Samantha._

 _— Samantha ?_

 _— Ouai, t'sais la fille du Général Carter. Fin bref, elle se le tape», rit à gorge déployée une jeune femme brune._

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Samantha était sortie de la salle d'opération depuis maintenant quelques heures. Maintenue dans le coma, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et son pronostic vital était engagé. Jack était retourné au combat, son équipe avait besoin de renfort. C'était donc à Janet de veiller sur son amie qui avait besoin d'elle comme jamais.

« Les prochaines heures seront décisives, mon Général, fit une Janet plus que triste. Il faut qu'elle se batte, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle veut abandonner.

— Ne vous en faîtes pas, Janet. Sam est une battante et je suis sûr qu'elle fera le bon choix.» fit le général en tapant amicalement l'épaule de la soignante.

Une sourire contrarié et le général retourna à la salle de contrôle.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Les bombardements ennemis avaient repris de plus belle. Les Jaffas se firent un plaisir de continuer à détruire ce qu'il restait du campement Tok'ra. La plupart des résistants avaient été rapatriés sur Terre tandis que les guerriers terriens essayaient de garder la possession de la base et de secourir les derniers blessés. Les bombardiers avaient déposé des Jaffas, mettant fin à la bataille strictement aérienne pour une attaque terrestre et aérienne à la fois. SG-1 et SG-3, les seules équipes en place, avaient été rejointes par le Colonel O'Neill et trois autres équipes, ce qui portait le nombre de terriens à dix-neuf.

« Jack, il ne reste plus que Jacob et cinq Tok'ras. On est en train de déblayer la partie du couloir où ils sont ensevelis, expliqua Albert Reynolds.

— Ça fait combien de temps déjà qu'ils sont bloqués ?

— Deux heures trente.

— Jacob va me tuer, soupira Jack. Elle est dans un état critique, le doc n'est pas sûre qu'elle s'en sorte. Vous allez tenir le coup ?

— C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander ça. Même si nous sommes ensemble, je sais très bien qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour vous. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vous le problème », continua le soldat.

Ils continuèrent leur progression jusqu'au couloir où étaient retenus les derniers alliés. Leur avancement se fit dans le silence, chacun était littéralement perdu dans ses pensées. Un message d'un lieutenant d'une autre équipe leur annonça leur percée dans la bataille et le recul des forces ennemies.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

 _« Mais comment as-tu pu me faire ça Colin ? Hurla Sam en larmes._

 _— Mon amour, tu sais très bien que tu es la seule que j'aime, lui chuchota à l'oreille l'homme._

 _— Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi ? »_

 _La future diplômée avait appris par l'amie de Kerry Johnson que cette dernière avait eu une liaison avec Colin. Effondrée, elle s'était précipitée chez elle afin de régler ses comptes avec l'homme qu'elle aimait profondément. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle était trahie de la sorte. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Plus douloureux. Plus intense. Lors de sa relation précédente, avec un autre membre de l'académie, elle avait été trahie, abusée. Jonas Hansen était la pire erreur de sa vie. Mais elle se demanda comment elle pouvait en arriver à le comparer à cette ordure ? Colin l'avait, certes trompée, mais il l'aimait, c'en était sûr._

 _« Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment la pire petite amie du monde. Pardonne-moi, mon amour, supplia Sam._

 _— Ce sera difficile de te pardonner, mais je t'aime tellement mon amour », fit le militaire en devenir en l'embrassant._

 _Il resserra son étau autour de son objet, ses griffes autour de sa proie._

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Les derniers Jaffas éliminés, les terriens pouvaient souffler un peu. Ils n'étaient, certes, pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle attaque mais ils n'avaient plus à faire face aux assauts répétés des ennemis. Le bout de tunnel qui les séparait des derniers rescapés était sur le point de céder et ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux prisonniers. Cela faisait quand même quatre heures qu'ils étaient bloqués par l'effondrement d'un pan de tunnel. Jack appréhendait grandement la réaction de l'hôte, il savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de lui expliquer l'état de sa fille et surtout ce qui en était la cause. Cause qu'il ne connaissait et qui le tourmentait. Il passa sa main dans courts cheveux poivre et sel, signe d'une profonde anxiété. Il fallait qu'il trouve une manière à la fois délicate et sincère d'annoncer l'état critique de sa fille.

« Merci Jack, je suis soulagé d'être enfin sorti des décombres.

— Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi Jake. C'est toujours un plaisir de rendre service à nos chers alliés, plaisanta le leader, mal à l'aise.

— D'ailleurs, où est Sam ? Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit l'ancien général.

— Bah, c'est que… Jack buta, cherchant ses mots.

— Jacob, votre fille… Tenta Daniel.

— Non, Danny Boy, c'est à moi de lui annoncer», rectifia l'homme.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Pendant qu'ils tentaient d'expliquer ou plutôt : Pendant qu'ils tentaient de tenter d'expliquer au Tok'ra ce qu'il était advenu de sa fille, Colin s'éclipsa discrètement. Il savait qu'il était en danger au moment même où ils annonceraient la cause de l'état critique dans lequel était sa fille. Il pressentait la réaction virulente et violente de son ancien beau-père. Non pas qu'il avait peur pour sa vie, il craignait d'être démasqué et de passer en cour martiale. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution : passer la porte. Mais comment allait-il dépasser le contingent qui surveillait la porte ?

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

« En fait, Jacob… Sam s'est effondrée durant l'attaque. Elle est dans un état critique au SGC, blessée à l'abdomen. Jacob devint livide face à cette révélation.

— Elle saignait abondamment, mais ce serait antérieur à l'attaque puisque c'était recousu », continua Daniel.

Le visage de Jacob devint fermé, son regard noir. Il savait qui était à l'origine de cela. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il se saisit d'une lance jaffa qui jonchait le sol et s'élança dans les couloirs. Il avait décidé de s'occuper lui-même du problème Colin.

« J'ai raté un épisode Daniel ? » questionna le colonel, plutôt étonné par la réaction du mi-Tok'ra mi-humain.

A toute réponse, Daniel hocha les épaules. Le militaire, quant à lui, ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du père de son ancien second. Il pensait que la colère que susciterait l'annonce se retournerait contre lui. Mais contre toute attente, la réaction de Jacob Carter fut toute autre.

« On ne devrait pas le suivre ? proposa Daniel.

— Bonne idée Space Monkey ! »

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Colin parcourait les couloirs – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait – avec son Zat brandi. Il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, rencontré aucune résistance. Prenant par surprise chaque personne qui croisait son chemin, il réussit à s'échapper de la base Tok'ra. Il ne lui restait maintenant qu'à détourner la vigilance des trois soldats humains qui gardaient la porte des étoiles.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Fou furieux, Jacob s'était élancé seul après le responsable. La colère guidait chacun de ses pas, lui donnait la force de traquer celui qui avait tenté d'assassiner sa fille pour la seconde fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il était certain de ne pas le rater, de mettre fin à sa vie afin qu'il ne fasse plus jamais de mal. Entendant Jack et Daniel se rapprocher, il accéléra sa cadence. Il s'attendait à ce que le colonel l'empêche de mener sa vengeance pour ne pas se mettre dans une situation délicate aux yeux des deux espèces. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Selmak ne tentait pas de le dissuader, il était plutôt du genre à l'encourager. Le symbiote considérait Samantha comme sa propre fille et ne supportait pas de la savoir à l'agonie.

« Ne le rate pas mon ami, fit doucement Selmak.

— Ton soutien m'est précieux. »

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Reynolds, impuissant, se promenait dans les couloirs de la base Tok'ra. Il errait sans réel but, attendant simplement la libération des derniers enfouis, lui permettant ainsi d'être au chevet de celle qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'il allait devoir mettre fin à leur relation et que ce serait le mieux pour eux. Il s'était positionné entre les soldats, perturbant leur relation. Il s'en voulait énormément. Les remords qui le rongeaient depuis quelques jours l'étouffaient. Sa culpabilité ne faisait que s'accroître. Il avait franchi la ligne rouge, envoyant au diable les règles et lois de l'armée de l'air. Il avait mis et mettait en péril leur carrière respective et ça, il aurait du mal à se le pardonner. Certes, il avait le droit d'être heureux, c'était naturel même de désirer le bonheur, mais cela ne devait en aucun droit interférer avec son travail. Surtout que celui-ci était important, que sa planète et ses 7 milliards d'habitants en dépendaient. Mais, le plus important, c'était qu'il avait brisé l'amitié qui liait les deux soldats qu'il admirait depuis maintenant quatre ans.

« Mon colonel, j'ai besoin de vous, grésilla la radio du colonel, le faisant sursauter.

— J'arrive Chase. Terminé. »

Mais que pouvait-il lui vouloir ? Les ennemis étaient tranquillement rentrés chez eux ou morts, plus aucun danger à l'horizon.

« Bordel, on ne peut pas avoir cinq minutes pour nous-même », s'exclama-t-il en envoyer valser un tas de cailloux.

Il s'avança donc tranquillement vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'officier, mais au détour d'un couloir, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner qu'il fut poussé sur le mur par le soldat et tenu en joug par un P90.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend Chase ?

— La ferme ou tu la rejoindras ! » menaça-t-il.

Albert n'eut que pour seul choix d'avancer dans la direction que lui indiquait son preneur d'otage. Dépouillé de ses armes et de radio, il était sans défense…

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Arrivés à la porte des étoiles, Colin sortit un Beretta et le pointa sur la tempe de son supérieur.

« Baissez vos armes si vous tenez à la cervelle de votre colonel », ordonna le preneur d'otage.

Les soldats, incrédules à la vision qui s'offraient à eux, ne savait pas ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils n'étaient pas préparés, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, à ce que l'un d'entre eux se retourne contre eux et prennent en otage un supérieur. Ils se lancèrent des regards inquiets.

« Bon, tu ordonnes à tes sous-fifres de baisser leurs armes ou tu veux un trou à la place du cerveau ?

— Okay, les gars, baissez vos armes, ça va aller.

— Ouais, _les gars_ , soyez gentils et jetez armes, radios, coupe-ongles. »

Les soldats s'exécutèrent à contrecœur.

« Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller jusqu'au DHD, entrer une adresse et je vous laisse bien sagement entre vous. »

Il entra les coordonnées d'une planète qu'il savait sûre et s'avança vers le vortex qui s'était formé.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi. »

Avant de s'engouffrer dans le vortex, il entraîna Reynolds à sa suite.


	11. Prise d'otage

_Hello !_

 _Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une très belle année, qu'elle soit remplie de bonnes nouvelles, de petits bonheurs. Que la santé soit avec vous et vos proches. Prenez soin de vous et des vôtres, le temps est précieux._

 _J'espère que ce délai ne vous choque pas trop, mais me voici avec le nouveau chapitre ! Je vois qu'on commence à apprécier Reynolds dis donc ! :p_

 _Encore une fois, un immense merci à **Sevryna** pour sa relecture et son aide qui m'est si précieuse !_

 _Une fois n'est pas coutume, je pense répondre maintenant aux reviews, qu'elles soient anonymes ou non, ici._

 ** _Sevryna :_** _Je suis vraiment contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Et ne t'en fais pas, tu en sauras plus sur la relation entre Colin & Sam, tout ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi c'en arrive là. _

**_Selmakforever :_** _Je t'en prie, c'est un réel plaisir ! Ravie que tu apprécies Albert et bien entendu Jacob/Selmak. C'est l'un de mes personnages préférés d'ailleurs, sa performance en tant que le père de Sam est bluffante. Merci à toi !_

 ** _ColonelCarterSG1 :_** _Je suis ravie que le chapitre te plaise ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! :)_

 ** _Soho :_** _Je suis ravie que le chapitre 10 soit ton chapitre préféré. Je pense que nous approchons doucement de la fin de mon histoire. Tes vœux seront bientôt exaucés ! :)_

 ** _Demetra 83_** _: Ne t'en fait pas, si ce n'est pas Jacob qui fait la peau à Colin, ce sera soit Albert soit Jack. En tout cas, il le paiera très cher ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de passer !_

 ** _Pier :_** _Je suis ravie de te voir parmi nous. Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre, je suis fan des happy end ! :)_

 ** _Alice-East :_** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et oui, quel chapitre !_

 ** _Ailec22 :_** _Hello ma chère ! Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire :) Je vois que tu commences à apprécier mon Reynolds :p_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** **Prise d'otage.**

 _Précédemment dans Derrière ses yeux bleus :  
Suite à ses blessures, Sam est dans le coma et ne semble pas décidée à se battre. SG-1 et SG-3, accompagnées de trois équipes, réussissent à reprendre le contrôle de la planète Tok'ra et à libérer Jacob de sa prison de pierres. Lorsque Jacob comprit que Colin était responsable de l'état de sa fille, il s'élança à la poursuite du major, suivi de près par Jack et Daniel. Colin, quant à lui, réussit à prendre la fuite en kidnappant Reynolds._

La planète où arrivèrent les deux soldats était à l'opposé de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Désertique, Vorash n'avait guère la même végétation que celle-ci : luxuriante, verte, mais surtout magnifique. Ils étaient arrivés dans une grandiose prairie, fleurie majoritairement de fleurs violettes, au bord d'un lac. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir des montagnes, contrastant inexorablement avec la formidable verdure à leurs pieds. Le ciel, quant à lui, était d'un bleu profond et les nuages blancs qui le parsemaient accentuaient la pureté de ces lieux. Ils avaient foulé le sol d'une magnifique planète. Etait-elle habitée ? A priori, seules la végétation et la faune étaient les maîtres de ce quelque part.

« Bon, nous voilà arrivés », lâcha avec dégoût le preneur d'otage.

Le militaire tenait toujours en joug sa victime. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, ce dernier hésita longuement sur la suite des événements. Il pourrait essayer de désarmer son ravisseur car, après tout, il ne risquait que sa propre vie à présent. Ou alors, il pouvait attendre l'arrivée d'une équipe de secours, mais à condition que quelqu'un ait relevé leur destination, ce qui était moins sûr. Lors de son attaque, Colin l'avait privé de son transmetteur, rendant son retour délicat vers la Terre. Le retrait de sa radio le privait définitivement d'un retour. Oui, on pouvait le dire : il était fichu.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a pris, Major, mais il serait préférable que nous retournions sur Vorash avant qu'ils ne partent sans nous, tenta le plus haut gradé.

— Ce qu'il me prend ? demanda le militaire, ayant visiblement perdu pied. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais. Me voilà maintenant vengé de cette vermine de scientifique.

— Si vous teniez à lui faire réellement du mal, il fallait vous en prendre à Jack O'Neill. Vous avez kidnappé la mauvaise personne.

— Oh mais qu'importe ! J'ai kidnappé son petit ami, non ? Colin fanfaronnait.

— Je l'ai quitté juste avant qu'elle s'effondre. Elle jouait avec mes sentiments », bluffa le colonel.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait coûte que coûte manipuler son ravisseur afin d'inverser le rapport des forces. Il était obligé de ruser s'il tenait, un jour, à revoir sa douce planète. Colin était perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait être le seul à, à la fois, aimer et haïr la trentenaire. Accaparé par sa houleuse réflexion, il ne s'attendait à ce qu'Albert attrapa son pistolet par le canon et lui tordit le poignet, l'obligeant ainsi à lâcher son arme. Reynolds le repoussa d'un coup de pied sur le torse et agrippa la sangle qui retenait le P90 afin d'ôter toute arme à son opposant. Ce dernier tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing qu'il évita en plongeant de justesse sur le côté. Il se releva de justesse afin de parer le coup de couteau que voulait lui asséner le pervers qui lui faisait face. Il esquiva chacune de ses tentatives pour le poignarder. Manifestement, Colin avait décidé de l'assassiner. Il était entré dans une colère noire. Lors d'une énième tentative, Albert réussit à le frapper assez fort à l'abdomen pour couper son élan meurtrier. Il lui avait probablement fissuré une côte. Le combat reprit de plus belle, sous les coups de plus en plus puissants de l'assaillant. Les coups étaient extrêmement précis et rapides, le colonel était indiscutablement en difficulté. N'ayant pas vu le morceau d'écorce qui se trouvait derrière lui, il trébucha et se retrouva à la merci du fou furieux. Porté par son instinct de survie, il se dégagea et para l'offensive. Le colonel reprit le couteau, ce qui lui valut une profonde entaille à la main et mit en joug son agresseur. Il devrait se faire recoudre à son retour… Si retour il y a, bien entendu.

« Bon, il semblerait que j'ai gagné, analysa le vainqueur. Attachez vos mains à l'aide de ce serre-flex. »

Il lui tendit le bout de plastique blanc qui lui servira de lien, tandis qu'il ramassa les armes qui jonchaient le sol.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Jacob était arrivé trop tard à la porte des étoiles, Colin avait réussi à s'enfuir.

« Que s'est-il passé ? questionna le leader.

— Mon Colonel, permission de parler librement d'un officier de même rang ?

— Accordé Bosco.

— Chase a complètement déraillé. Il a pris le colonel en otage et a franchi la porte avec. On n'a pas su mémoriser toutes les coordonnées, on en a seulement quatre. On est vraiment désolé mon Colonel. On…

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, coupa l'intéressé. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ! Jacob ! Il hurla le nom du père de son ancien second. Au diable les secrets de famille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Chase, Carter et vous ? Bosco, Peterson, Blasdale laissez-nous.»

Sa voix était ferme, ne laissant aucune place à une quelconque discussion. Il exigeait des réponses et Jacob n'avait d'autre choix que d'accéder à sa requête.

« Sam a connu Chase avant d'entrer à l'école militaire. Elle avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances à Paris, seule et c'est là qu'ils se sont connus. Il a décidé de la rejoindre à l'école et ils ont fini par se fiancer… »

Jacob suspendit son discours, paralysé par les souvenirs douloureux qui lui revenaient en pleine face. Il livrait l'intimité de sa fille à l'un de ses supérieurs, une intimité qu'il avait couverte et ils en étaient arrivés là…

« Ils filaient le parfait amour jusqu'au moment où il commença à la tromper, la violenter. »

L'assemblée se tut. Chacune des personnes présentes ne savaient pas ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. La révélation leur fit un choc, mais le plus dur n'était pas encore dit.

« Ça a duré plusieurs mois. Il s'assit sur le sol, le poids des révélations était trop lourd pour ses épaules de père. Sam ne disait rien, lui pardonnait tout. Elle a même été jusqu'à couper les ponts avec moi. Elle se renfermait sur elle-même. J'ai été alerté par l'un de ses professeurs, un très bon ami à moi qu'elle ne mangeait plus. Bien sûr, je n'étais au courant de rien, je pensais qu'elle grandissait, qu'elle avait besoin d'espace. Sinon je serai intervenu. »

L'ancien général de l'armée de l'air était maintenant en pleurs, mettant encore plus mal à l'aise SG-1 qui avait été rejointe par Teal'c.

« Avec le temps, Chase devenait de plus en plus violent et Sam se détruisait au fil du temps. Je l'ai appelée à de multiples reprises, je me suis excusé de choses dont j'ignorais l'existence. Je lui ai suppliée de me pardonner. Elle restait close, murée dans sa souffrance. Un matin, j'ai été appelé par le directeur de son école, elle aurait fait une tentative de suicide. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. En réalité, c'était lui qui lui avait fait avaler de force des cachets. Je me suis arrangé avec le directeur pour que l'affaire ne soit pas ébruitée et qu'elle stoppe sa scolarité pour le restant de l'année. Je me suis également arrangé avec mes supérieurs pour pouvoir la suivre dans une clinique à Paris où personne ne la connaissait. Nous y sommes restés six mois, elle a remonté la pente petit à petit.

— Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dénoncé ? Il aurait été enfermé, s'enquit Daniel.

—Cela aurait pu freiner la carrière de Sam et cela allait à l'encontre de sa volonté. J'ai juste été récupérer ses affaires chez eux, accompagné de personnes de confiance. Leur histoire s'arrêtait là.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas en informer le général Hammond ? Pourquoi…

— Daniel, ça suffit, intima le leader face à la mine déconcertée du père.

— Sam ne voulait pas déterrer de vieux démons. J'aurai tellement du agir. Elle est dans le coma par ma faute et Reynolds est perdu…

— Rentrons à la base, proposa Jack. On explique au général et on laisse les scientifiques retrouver la planète où cette vermine s'est enfuie. »

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Pâle, Samantha était entourée de machines censée l'aider à la maintenir en vie. Son état ne s'améliorait pas, l'hémorragie avait été abondante et compliquée à contenir. La militaire n'était décidément pas très combattante, ne réagissant à aucune stimulation, ce qui inquiétait au plus haut point la doctoresse. Janet perdait espoir de minutes en minutes, sa meilleure amie n'était plus la même depuis un mois et elle craignait qu'elle choisisse la facilité, à savoir partir.

« Je vous en prie, Sam, revenez », fit-elle doucement en lui prenant sa main, glacée et abîmée par le cathéter.

Elle espérait que les contacts, les paroles allaient la ramener. Leur amitié s'était renforcée avec le temps et Janet Fraiser ne se voyait pas annoncer à sa fille adoptive que sa « seconde » maman n'était plus.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Le général était assis dans son bureau, pensif. Il avait dû annoncer au président l'attaque de la planète Tok'ra et l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'un de ses subordonnés. Il avait bien entendu omis d'expliquer en détail ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Ce qui se passait à la base devait au possible y rester, surtout avec la menace que représentaient Kinsey et son organisation de malheur. Il soupira et massa son ventre, pensant qu'une caresse pourrait effacer la boule à l'estomac qu'il avait depuis le retour de sa filleule.

« Ouverture non-programmée de la porte des étoiles. »

Il se leva d'un bond et descendit le plus vite possible à la salle d'embarcation pour assister au retour des cinq équipes SG parties au secours des Tok'ras.

« Colonel, où sont le Colonel Reynolds et le Major Chase ?

— En privé. » répondit Jack du tac au tac, passablement énervé.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

L'ambiance autour de la table rouge et noire était morose. Chacun des membres étaient perdus dans une intense réflexion. Le débriefing se fit en comité restreint puisque la situation était grave. Seuls SG-1, Jacob et le Docteur Fraiser avaient été conviés, mais le général n'avait pas pu refuser la présence de SG-3 qui tenait à faire partie de la mission de secours. Jacob se chargea d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé sur la planète et ce qui avait mené Colin Chase à réagir ainsi. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant, on pouvait presque entendre les mouches voler.

« L'état du Major Carter est préoccupant. Son score de Glasgow est de 3 (*), ce qui est assez préoccupant. Elle ne réagit à aucune stimulation. J'ai été contrainte de l'intuber pour la maintenir. Son hémorragie a été néanmoins stoppée, exposa le médecin.

— Merci Docteur, acquiesça le général qui n'avait retenu que l'état du major et non tout le langage médical. A vous Colonel.

— Dès que les scientifiques auront terminés de… Vous savez quoi. Je propose qu'on envoie toutes les équipes SG sur toutes les planètes dont les coordonnées contiennent les quatre symboles qu'ont vu SG-3 et Blasdale. C'est une mission de sauvetage mais c'est aussi une chasse à l'homme. Je veux ce fumier de Chase. »

Le briefing - puisque c'en était devenu un - fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Walter Harriman. Il venait apporter les coordonnées des planètes que l'équipe technique avait réussi à obtenir. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il n'y avait seulement que deux planètes, ce qui ravi le général qui pourrait plus aisément étouffer l'affaire.

« Parfait, s'exclama O'Neill. Je propose qu'on compose deux équipes. Daniel, Jacob et moi d'un côté et Peterson, Bosco et Teal'c de l'autre. La première équipe qui localise ce salaud contacte la Terre et l'autre équipe les rejoint. »

Le plan fut validé par le général et les équipes partirent se préparer.

« Mon Colonel, interrompu Janet. Je pense que vous devriez visiter Sam.

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Nous sommes en très mauvais termes.

— Elle vous aime Colonel, nous savons vous comme moi, ô combien elle vous aime. Elle a besoin de vous, là, maintenant. »

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Le militaire s'assit au chevet de son ancien second. Il la contempla de longues secondes avant de décider de ce qu'il allait dire. Elle était magnifique malgré sa fragilité apparente et les nombreux fils qui partaient des machines et allaient jusqu'à son corps amaigri. Ces dernières semaines n'étaient plus que de mauvais souvenirs. Maintenant qu'il savait, il ne laisserait plus rien lui arriver, il la protégerait comme il aurait dû. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su interpréter les signaux, ne pas les avoir vu. Il aurait dû deviner ce qu'il se passait, ce qui terrassait la jeune femme. Mais il avait été aveugle et elle était à l'agonie. Il se considérait comme l'unique responsable de l'état de la femme de sa vie. Il l'avait blessée par jalousie, il l'avait rejetée par fierté. Colin n'avait été que le bourreau, c'était lui le réel meurtrier. Il racla sa gorge.

« Major… Il hésita et se tourna pour voir s'ils étaient seuls. Sam, c'est moi Jack. Je sais que toi et moi ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas glorieux, mais maintenant, je sais. Je te promets qu'il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, mais s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie… Reviens… Cassie a besoin de toi ainsi que Jacob, Daniel, Teal'c, ton frère, tes neveux, Reynolds… J'ai besoin de toi Sam. »

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Le contact de leur peau le fit frissonner. Dieu qu'il aimait ce contact, il aimait chaque parcelle de cette femme. Que ce soit son corps, son esprit, son humour… Il aimait tout de Samantha Carter et il savait qu'à une époque, c'était réciproque. Il espérait qu'à l'heure actuelle, ça l'était toujours.

« Sam, je dois te laisser. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant »

Il embrassa délicatement son front et la laissa se reposer.

(*) : Selon Wikipédia, le score de Glasgow ou l'échelle de Glasgow est un indicateur de l'état de conscience. Ce score est étroitement corrélé à la gravité des comas.


	12. Il faut sauver le Soldat Reynolds p1

_Bonjour les amis !_

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, voici la suite !_

 _Merci à tous de prendre le temps de lire, de commenter mes chapitres. On s'approche tout doucement des 100 reviews et ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que vous prenez plaisir à me lire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Oscar Za :_** _Je te souhaite à toi aussi une bonne année, j'espère qu'elle sera riche de plaisirs, de bonheurs et de bonnes nouvelles ! Je te remercie énormément d'être passée et me laisser un retour, ça me touche ! Bisous ! :3_

 ** _Sevryna :_** _Je suis ravie de voir que ce chapitre soit vraiment le meilleur que j'ai écrit, il m'a fait frissonner. Reynolds commence à s'affirmer, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'essaye de rendre Jacob plus humain qu'il ne l'est dans la série, j'espère que ça ne choque personne lol. Merci encore pour toute ton aide. De gros bisous !_

 ** _Gynnie_** _: L'échelle de Glasgow, c'est grâce à Wikipédia et à **Sevryna** , mon experte médicale préférée ;) Je suis réellement fière de voir que tu aime vraiment ce chapitre, j'avoue que j'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire. Merci énormément pour tes compliments. Ça me touche tellement._

 ** _Ailec 22_** _: Et oui, rien ne va être simple ! Tu commences à parfaitement me connaître.  
_ _Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout, tu ne connais que la relation via Jacob. Personne ne l'aime. Je pense que tu vas devoir attendre ton tour, Jacob & Jack sont prioritaires._

 ** _memethriller :_** _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, va ! Tout finit par s'arranger. Merci ! :)_

 ** _atlantis-des-étoiles :_** _Désolée de rendre mon histoire aussi rapide, j'avoue que j'ai vraiment peu de recul sur cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir signalée la redondance._

 ** _Alice-East :_** _Ravie que ça te plaise ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :** **Il faut sauver le soldat Reynolds – partie 1.**

 _Précédemment dans Derrière ses yeux bleus :  
Colin a kidnappé Albert Reynolds qui réussit à reprendre le contrôle de la situation et à désarmer son ravisseur. Jacob fut obligé de révéler le passé commun de l'homme et de sa fille, permettant ainsi à l'équipe de comprendre l'éloignement de Sam et ses souffrances et à Jack d'abandonner sa fierté pour la visiter. Une équipe de sauvetage est montée, il faut à tout prix sauver Reynolds et capturer Colin._

Albert et Colin avaient longé le lac et gravi une colline. Toujours menacé et les mains liées, le major marchait en avant. Les fleurs avaient laissé leur place à une verdure légèrement desséchée mais pourtant encore verdoyante.

« Je ne suis pas très rassuré d'être en avant, complètement à la merci du premier indigène qu'on pourrait croiser.

— Il fallait y réfléchir Major avant de prendre en otage un supérieur et de l'entraîner vers une planète inconnue, répondit froidement le leader de SG-3. Maintenant, si vous avez tellement peur, sachez que je suis derrière vous et que je tiens à vous ramener en une pièce au SGC.

— Vous n'avez pas le courage de me tuer, Colonel ? Il appuya avec dégoût sur le grade.

— Ce serait un plaisir de vous faire la peau, Chase, vraiment. Mais je pense que la cour martiale est tout aussi bien. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que je suis le plus dangereux, je craindrais plus le Général Carter et le Colonel O'Neill si j'étais à votre place.

— Aucun de vous ne me fait peur.

— Quand O'Neill vous enfermera dans une pièce avec Teal'c, vous raviserez votre jugement » conclut le militaire.

Le jour déclinait fortement, le soleil n'émettait maintenant que de faibles rayonnements. Le leader avait décidé d'abandonner la porte face à l'absence de vivre qui y régnait autour. Le lac, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, n'était pas le siège de la vie. Il n'abritait pas l'effervescence de la vie aquatique comme le faisait la majorité des étendues d'eau. Seules quelques algues translucides tapissaient son fond, au grand dam des soldats, fatigués par cette lourde journée et affamés par leur traversée. Reynolds avait donc pris la décision de grimper les collines, en espérant trouver quelques animaux ou fruits. Cela avait fortement déplu au captif qui aurait préféré emprunter la porte vers une autre destination, moins déserte et plus propice au maintien de l'espèce humaine. C'est ce à quoi avait rétorqué l'autre militaire. Il avait toujours ce maigre espoir que des secours parviennent à retrouver leurs traces et ils ne voulaient pas brouiller les pistes en parcourant d'autres planètes. Pour signifier leur présence, il avait laissé, pas très loin de la porte, le bout de sangle arraché du P90. Un morceau de tissus bien connu des militaires. Il l'avait disposé de telle sorte à ce qu'il ne laisse aucun doute à la destination des hommes perdus. En effet, il avait noué l'extrémité du tissu et l'avait agencé de telle sorte à ce qu'il pointe les collines. Colin avait protesté que « n'importe quel idiot avec un bout de cervelle » pourrait comprendre ce message qui les compromettrait tous les deux.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

 _Une grande femme venait de faire son entrée dans le grand hall. Les murs violets et la lumière modérée donnaient une ambiance assez tamisée. Le sol – un parquet très délicat – était vernis et offrait un confort précieux. Le restaurant, disposant de six tables, était suffisamment grand pour accueillir un peu moins de vingt convives mais suffisamment petit pour permettre une certaine intimité entre les différentes tables. Ces dernières étaient couvertes d'une fine nappe blanche, très douce au toucher. D'un simple coup d'œil, l'invitée repéra son convive. Vêtu d'un costume noir hors de prix, Colin attendait son amie sur une table, un peu à l'écart des autres. Samantha le rejoignit, il se leva pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Elle était vêtue d'une fine robe bordeaux qui contrastait avec sa peau si blanche. Ouverte à l'avant par un col v, son décolleté était délicatement masqué par sa longue chevelure ondulée._

 _« Tu es magnifique mon amour », lui fit l'homme qui partageait ses nuits._

 _Oui, elle était magnifique. Bon nombre de serveurs s'était retourné lors de son arrivée. Sa robe laissait terminer ses longues jambes à l'air libre, ce qui accentuait la finesse de son corps. Un ruban renforçait la gracilité de sa taille. Maquillée d'un simple rouge à lèvre assorti à sa robe et d'un trait d'eye-liner, son visage arborait un léger sourire._

 _« Si je t'ai demandée de venir ici Samantha, c'est pour te demander quelque chose. »_

 _Il lui prit délicatement la main droite entre ses mains, commença de légères caresses dessus._

 _« Samantha, désires-tu devenir ma femme ? »_

 _Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. Etaient-ce des larmes de joie ? De tristesse ?_

 _« Colin, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne suis pas la femme que tu mérites._

 _— Mon amour, tu es la femme qui hante mes jours, qui hante mes nuits. Ce que je désire le plus, c'est te rendre heureuse. »_

 _Il sortit de la poche de sa veste un écrin noir, ce qui attira l'attention des quelques couples présents dans la salle. Tout le monde fixait les deux futurs militaires, attendant avec impatience la demande et la réponse, qui les unirait ou non. Colin ouvrit l'écrin où se trouvait une magnifique bague. Sertie d'un diamant, la bague était sans conteste coûteuse et Samantha se demanda comment avait-il pu se procurer une telle bague. L'homme se leva de sa chaise, se positionna à la gauche de son amie et posa un genou au sol._

 _« Samantha, veux-tu m'épouser ? » lui demanda-t-il bien fort et sûr de lui._

 _Face à la pesante absence de réponse, il murmura :_

 _« Tout le monde nous regarde mon amour, tu ne vas pas me faire cela hein, mon amour ? »_

 _Cette remarque glaça le sang de Sam. Elle était bel et bien prise au piège. Elle se dit au plus profond d'elle que toute cette histoire était de sa faute, qu'elle méritait ce châtiment quoiqu'elle ait fait. Elle était même convaincue qu'elle avait perverti Colin._

 _« Je le veux », accepta-t-elle en embrassant son futur époux._

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

 _Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Colin retournait l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa fiancée. Pris d'un excès de rage, il avait décidé de fouiller leur demeure, espérant trouver des preuves d'une infidélité. Sam était recroquevillée derrière le fauteuil, sanglotant et priant de toutes ses forces une accalmie._

 _« Kerry m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vue avec ce connard de Spencer ! » hurla le promis en lui assénant un coup de pied à l'estomac._

 _Tétanisée, la future guerrière était incapable de bouger. Tout son corps était comme paralysé. Elle ne sentait plus rien, elle avait l'impression d'être hors de son corps et de flotter._

 _« Tu t'es prise pour qui ? Catin. Il lui asséna un second coup. Que ce soit très clair, tu ne parleras à aucun autre homme sans ma présence et ma permission. Ton père compris. »_

 _Il continua de défouler sa rage sur les meubles de leur petite demeure, renversant les livres et brisant la vaisselle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit sa veste, ses clés et il se tourna vers sa fiancée._

 _« Je veux que tout soit rangé avant mon retour. »_

 _Il claqua la porte._

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

 _Des coups répétés furent frappé à la porte de son appartement. A peine réveillée, la jeune femme se leva précipitamment. Sa tête lui tournait horriblement, elle réprima un haut le cœur. La soirée avait été rude, Colin avait fait preuve d'une très grande agressivité. Ils étaient partis manger dans un restaurant – toujours très chic d'ailleurs – mais Sam avait commis une bêtise en répondant chaleureusement à un serveur. Trop chaleureusement au goût de Colin. Ils étaient rentrés, il l'avait battue et était partie rejoindre des amis. Cela commençait à devenir une routine. Sam, quant à elle, s'était directement couchée. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa robe noire façon velours. Dedans, elle ressemblait à une véritable princesse. Les fines bretelles s'accordaient parfaitement à sa silhouette et le court tutu pailleté qui terminait sa robe sublimait encore une fois ses jambes. Elle rassembla sa longue chevelure en un chignon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée._

 _« Bonjour Sam, fit timidement son père._

 _— Bonjour. Son ton était dur, fermé. Que me vaut ta présence ?_

 _— Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles. Je peux entrer ? »_

 _Elle s'écarta de l'entrée et laissa son père entrer. Par chance, l'appartement était en ordre, Colin ne s'en était pas pris aux meubles._

 _« Je peux m'installer ? »_

 _Elle hocha la tête froidement et se tourna vers l'horloge. Il restait plus d'une heure avant le retour de son fiancé et elle ne comptait pas la passer avec son paternel._

 _« Tu es magnifique ma chérie, ta robe te va très bien. »_

 _Elle ne répondit pas au compliment et sortit deux tasses de café. Sa nuit avait été visiblement trop courte à son goût._

 _« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?_

 _— Oui, je vais bien._

 _— Tu parais fatiguée ? Tu dors bien ces temps-ci ? Tu manges bien ?_

 _— Oui, je suis fatiguée. Oui, je dors bien. Oui, je mange bien. L'interrogatoire est terminé, mon Général ? »_

 _Son père ne répondit pas et versa du café dans leurs tasses. Il remarquait le mal-être dans lequel était sa fille. Elle avait changé, son regard était plus terne. Elle avait perdu l'étincelle de malice de ses yeux azurs._

 _« Tout se passe bien à l'école ?_

 _— Tu reçois mes bulletins, non ?_

 _— Oui, c'est vrai. Avec Colin ?_

 _— Tu as reçu mon message, non ? »_

 _Chacune de ses réponses était rapide, précise. Elle ne perdait pas du temps à chercher ses mots, elle était la plus directe possible._

 _« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu t'en ailles. Bonne journée. »_

 _Le père de famille se leva et quitta l'appartement de son enfant, convaincu qu'il lui avait fait un quelconque mal._

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Les deux équipes s'étaient réunies près de la porte des étoiles, pour une mise au point de dernière minute. Leur départ était simultané et proche.

« Bon les enfants, vous faîtes attention et vous me ramenez Reynolds et Chase en un seul morceau. » ordonna le leader.

La première équipe à franchir le portait fut l'équipe composée du Major Bosco, du Lieutenant Peterson et de l'ancien Jaffa Teal'c.

Ils arrivèrent sur une planète au climat similaire à celui de Vorash. Désertique et certainement inhabitée, le sable s'étendait à perte de vue. Même s'il n'était pas militaire, Teal'c avait reçu le commandement de cette unité provisoire. Le Major Bosco n'avait pas protesté, il avait l'étranger en haute estime et savait qu'il était le meilleur allié qu'il puisse avoir pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain, SG-1 n'était pas la seule équipe à être autant soudée : chaque membre mettait sa vie entre les mains du reste de son groupe. Le danger réunissait les équipes et créait d'inextricables liens. SG-3 ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ils avaient pris l'habitude, à chaque retour de mission difficile, de passer une soirée tous ensemble à leur bar favoris. Etant une équipe de secours, cela représentait deux à trois soirées par an.

« Aucune trace de pas » constata le lieutenant Peterson.

En effet, la planète ne semblait pas à avoir reçu de visite depuis la dernière tempête de sable qui eut lieu, selon l'UAV, il y a trois ou quatre jours.

« Nous rentrons » ordonna le leader provisoire.

Quant à Jacob, Jack et Daniel, ils arrivèrent sur la planète où s'était enfui Colin. A peine le pied posé sur cette planète à la verdoyante flore, le colonel remarqua le morceau de sangle près d'un rocher.

« Bien joué Albert, souligna-t-il. Reynolds et Colin sont passés par ici et visiblement, ils sont partis vers les collines.

— Je préviens la base pour qu'il nous envoie SG-3. »

Daniel prit lui-même l'initiative de contacter la salle de contrôle. Durant ces quatre années au sein de l'armée, il avait gagné en maturité et en confiance, ce qui était loin de déplaire au colonel. Avec le temps, ce dernier commença à avoir de l'affection pour ce garçon incompris et pourtant brillant. L'archéologue n'avait pas eu une vie facile : il avait très tôt perdu ses parents, avait été longuement – et l'était toujours – considéré comme aliéné vis-à-vis de ses confrères et le programme lui avait offert une femme que la vie s'était chargée de lui reprendre. Chacune de ses épreuves avait renforcé le caractère de ce spécialiste de l'antiquité, mais pourtant, il gardait une foi sans faille pour l'humanité. Une fois la base contactée, l'équipe se décida à prendre le chemin précédemment emprunté par le ravisseur et sa victime.


End file.
